La vida no es fácil
by M neko-chan
Summary: yui con tan solo 17 años, tendrá que darse cuenta que la vida no es fácil, y en ese transcurso de su vida conocerá a personas buenas y malas
1. Chapter 1

**bueno espero que les guste, desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Una chica de tan solo 17 años de edad, se encuentra apoyada en una pared esperando a cierta persona muy importante para ella

-*suspira*-y mira al chico que camina hacia ella a paso calmo

-hola amor-lo saluda con cariño

-qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme-dice el chico

-…estoy…em-embarazada-y sonríe contenta

-qué?!-grita sin poder creerlo

-n-no te pone contento? Tengo un bebe tuyo-y se toca el vientre

-por supuesto que no me pone contento! Tsk, y que vas a hacer? Me supongo que te lo vas a quitar-y la mira

-pero como puedes decir eso?! No voy a abortarlo! Ni loca pienso hacerle eso a una criatura-y se tapa el vientre protectoramente

-mira lo único que quiero que tengas bien en claro es que no voy a hacerme cargo de ese engendro que tienes ahí dentro-le dice

-cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propio hijo!?-le pregunta entre dolida y enojada

-no pensé que fueras tan estúpida, creíste que yo me iba a alegrar por tu embarazo? Ja! No me hagas reír yui, desde el momento en que empezamos a salir solo quería hacerte mía y listo, nunca te amé ni tampoco te quiero, así que ve fijándote que vas a hacer con esa cosa, porque yo no te voy a ayudar-y se da vuelta

-n-no….no puedes hacernos esto, no ahora ayato-y pequeñas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

-…mira como lo hago-y empieza a caminar sin siquiera mirarla ni una vez

-*sollozos*-llora desgarradoramente mientras mira como el chico que supuestamente la amo desaparece entre la gente

Parece que hasta el cielo la entiende ya que de la nada empieza a llover

-…no importa, aunque tu padre no te quiera yo si lo voy a hacer, nunca te voy a dejar, siempre vamos a estar juntos…hijo-le dice a su bebe que está dentro de su vientre

Luego de unos minutos por fin empieza a caminar entre la lluvia sin importarle que después de eso pesque un resfriado, la gente la ve con lastima ya que todavía llora en silencio, pero ella los ignora, no le importa si en este momento se ve ridícula, solo quiere calmar el dolor que tiene en su pecho, quiere olvidar que alguna vez conoció a ayato y también quiere dejar de amarlo, porque ella si lo amo, lo ama todavía, pero después de esto se dio cuenta que el solo la utilizo como un juguete sexual, y eso sinceramente la destrozo por dentro, ahora lo único en lo que se va a enfocar va a hacer en su hijo o hija, no importa lo que sea ella lo va a querer con todo su corazón

Y así siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, pero no sabía lo que le iba a pasar apenas le contara a sus padres lo que paso con su ex

* * *

 **y hasta acá termina, bueno ustedes me dicen si lo sigo o no**

 **esperare sus reviews!**

 **bye bye!**


	2. SOLOS TÚ Y YO

**hola! gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les allá gustado :3, bueno aqui les dejo la conti**

* * *

 **SOLOS TÚ Y YO**

Al llegar a su hogar, la madre preocupada le pregunta porque viene así, toda mojada y con los ojos rojos he hinchados, ella le cuenta todo, de principio a fin, pensando que la comprendería y la consolaría, pero no, nada de eso paso

-cómo?!-exclama la madre

-no sé qué hacer-murmura angustiada yui

-cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?!-le dice a su hija

-pero ma…-la interrumpe

-nada de peros, ahora lo que vas a hacer es irte a bañar y mañana a primera hora vamos al hospital para que te saquen esa cosa!-le dice furiosa

-….no, no me puedes quitar a mi bebe-dice con miedo

-pero por supuesto que sí puedo, y lo hare, así que ahora sube a tu cuarto-y se da vuelta finalizando la conversación

-….no-emite

-cómo? No escuche bien-y ladea la cabeza

-dije que no, no voy a permitir eso-dice firmemente

-mira tú…-pero se detiene al escuchar como abren la puerta, se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia ellas y luego se hace ver un señor, que en este caso es el padre de la rubia

-por qué tienen esas caras?-pregunta confundido

-yo te diré porque, es porque tu hija se quedó embarazada de un imbécil que ahora no quiere hacerse cargo del bebe-le cuenta

-….-el hombre se pone de piedra, pareciera como que no respira

-papa….-se acerca tímidamente yui

-*plaff*-se escucha en toda la casa, el padre de la chica le dio una cachetada bastante fuerte

-…..-ella solo atina a tocarse la mejilla para apaciguar el ardor

-te vas a quitar al engendro que tienes ahí te guste o no!-le ordena

-no, no quiero hacerlo, él bebe no tiene la culpa-le dice

-solo tienes 17 años! Y no voy a permitir que mi hija sea mama a tan temprana edad!-explota el hombre

-ya sabes nuestra opinión, así que ya no hay nada más que discutir-dice la mujer

-…lo siento pero no pienso dejar que toquen a mi hijo-

-entonces no me dejas más opción que….-y se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella, la chica retrocede unos pasos hasta quedar contra la pared, y sin más le levanta la mano de nueva cuenta, esta vez la ojirosa cae al piso

-ya no eres más mi hija-le dice su padre

La agarra del cuero cabelludo y la arrastra hacia afuera, la suelta sin ninguna consideración y hace que se caiga en unas piedras que hay en la propiedad

-no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más, eres una vergüenza para la familia-y cierra la puerta

-*sollozos*-como puede ser que sus propios padres le hagan esto? Acaso hizo algo malo? Y pensar que ella pensó que iba a estar en la tina relajándose para quitar esos recuerdos junto a ayato…..pero lo único que recibió fue una discusión y unos cuantos golpes, se levanta como puede del césped y se mira a sí misma, sinceramente esta un asco, toda la ropa sucia y rasgada por la reciente caída, tiene unos cuantos raspones y siente como un hilillo de sangre resbala por la comisura de su labio

Mira por última vez la casa donde creció y camina sin rumbo fijo, siente como alguien la ve pero ignora eso

 **Pasados unos minutos….**

Sus pies le duelen, tiene hambre, tiene frio y parece que tiene fiebre, pero lastimosamente no tiene a donde ir, total su familia la hecho de la casa

-disculpe señorita-dice una señora de avanzada edad

-….si?-pregunta sin animo

-usted se encuentra bien? Le pregunto porque la veo muy deprimida además de su aspecto y el moretón en la mejilla-le dice

-….estoy bien, solo tuve un mal día-y le intenta sonreír

-una niña tan joven como tú no puede estar en ese estado-

-….-no dice nada

-mi nombre es christa un gusto-le extiende la mano

-yui, yui komori-se presenta

-qué lindo nombre, oye te invito a tomar un té en mi casa-le dice

-…no gracias-rechaza su invitación

-bueno de seguro te tienes que ir a tu casa-supone la mujer

-…..cambiando de parecer…me encantaría-y sin más sigue a la señora, luego de unas cuantas cuadras, la peliblanca la invita a pasar a su casa

-gracias-le agradece al entrar, respira hondo al oler el aroma a jazmines que emana el lugar

-siéntete cómoda-le dice antes de irse a la cocina

-…..-se sienta en uno de los sillones y mira a su alrededor, es acogedor, se toca el vientre y sonríe

-no te preocupes, de alguna manera vamos a seguir adelante, **solos tu y yo** -murmura con ternura

-ten-levanta la mirada y ve como la señora tiene una toalla en la mano

-gracias-toma la toalla y se empieza a secar

-voy a preparar la tina, no te preocupes por la ropa, yo tengo algo que capaz te quede, enseguida vuelvo-le sonríe antes de irse

-*suspira*-se acomoda mejor en el sillón y mira el techo, hoy sinceramente no es su día, su novio, va en realidad su ex novio la dejo con su hijo, sus padres la echaron de su hogar y ahora está sola, ni siquiera tiene amigos/as ya que por su timidez no puede acercarse a nadie, lo único bueno es que conoció a la señora christa, ladea la cabeza y se queda mirando una foto

-…..-se acerca a la mesita donde está el marco y la ve mejor

-el que está al lado mío es mi hijo subaru-pega un salto al escucharla de repente

-lo siento no quise asustarte-se disculpa

-n-no está bien, su hijo se parece mucho a usted-opina

-si eso siempre me lo dicen….emmmm te puedo hacer una pregunta?-y la mira

-…si-le responde

-no quiero parecer una entrometida o una chismosa pero quiero saber porque estas golpeada y con lágrimas secas en tu rostro-

-….-no sabe si contarle o no, después de todo es una desconocida

-lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, es cosa tuya-dice rápidamente la albina

-está bien, y la razón del porque estoy así es porque mi ex novio me dejo al escuchar de que voy a tener un bebe de él, y mis padres me echaron de casa porque no quería abortármelo, así que ahora prácticamente vivo en la calle-y sonríe forzosamente

-o mi niña-y la abraza, yui se larga a llorar, eso era lo que quería, un abrazo, algo cálido para poder calmarse, y ahora lo tiene pero no por su ex ni por sus padres sino de una extraña

-oye, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, tengo una habitación disponible, solo tendría que sacar el polvo y cambiar algunos muebles-le dice

-se lo agradezco mucho-admite

-no hay de que, ah y como sos primeriza, tienes que sacar un turno con el doctor para controlar tu embarazo, te puedo acompañar si no quieres ir sola-se ofrece

-enserio muchas gracias-

-bueno ahora ve a bañarte, yo te dejo la ropa en unos minutos-asiente y se levanta, christa le indica a donde queda el baño y esta solo asiente de nueva cuenta para subir las escaleras y meterse a la tina

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que caigo que estoy a unos cuantos metros de la casa de chichinasi, tch, maldigo en mi mente, pero antes de darme media vuelta…

\- no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más, eres una vergüenza para la familia-escucho como le dice mi ex suegro a yui, que esta última esta tirada en el piso y luego cierra la puerta fuertemente

-*sollozos*-y la chica empieza a llorar

-…..-me acerco lentamente hacia ella, pero luego me arrepiento y me voy, me siento una basura, ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho esas cosas, porque en realidad lo que le dije fue mentira, cuando la conocí al principio si pensé en solo tenerla en la cama y luego que cada uno siga su vida, pero empecé a tomarle cariño, hasta el punto en que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, y ahí fue cuando entendí que me había enamorado de ella, pero cuando escuche de sus labios que iba a ser padre sinceramente me asuste, no sabía cómo reaccionar y por eso dije lo que dije, ashhh soy un estúpido de primera

-ya llegue!-aviso cuando entro a casa

-hola amor-me saluda mi prometida, ha cierto lo olvidaba, también mi prometida es una de las cosas por la cual no puedo estar con mi yui, no es que no la quiera, porque en realidad si lo hago, pero no es lo mismo, a haruka la quiero, pero a yui la amo, desearía poder cancelar este casamiento pero no puedo, mi padre lo arreglo ya que es para tener de aliado a una de las mejores empresas aparte de la nuestra, así que esto es solo por negocios

-laito y kanato, están?-le pregunto

-laito-kun se fue y kanato-kun está durmiendo-me dice

-aha bueno solo vine para buscar unos papeles que me pidió el viejo-le miento

-bueno amor-y desaparece de mi campo de visión

Subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi habitación, saco el celular y busco en mis contactos

-hola, sí, quiero que espíes a cierta persona, su nombre es yui komori, bueno estaremos en contacto-y corto la llamada, listo, ahora cuando el espía que llame me informe donde se encuentra voy a estar más tranquilo, no voy a dejar que algo malo le pase, después de todo los quiero a los dos, a mi hijo y a mi yui

* * *

 **bueno y hasta acá termina**

 **no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

 **chaito! :***


	3. ¿sera varón o nena?

**holis! gracias por sus reviews enserio, bueno sin mas que decir acá esta el nuevo cap**

* * *

 **¿será varón o nena?**

En una habitación se encuentra una chica que duerme plácidamente, pero de la nada la puerta se abre dejando ver a una peliblanca

-yui-la nombra mientras se acerca a la cama

-…..zzzzz-pero esta ni se mosquea

-yui-y la zarandea suavemente

-mmmmm….5 minutos más-le pide

-pero llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo-y con tan solo decir eso la rubia se levanta en un santiamén

-me voy a duchar no tardo!-dice rápidamente antes de salir del cuarto

-*suspira* que chica-suelta christa con una sonrisa

Hace como una semana que vive con la señora, y como christa es jubilada la ojirosa empezó a buscar trabajo para ayudarla con los gastos, aunque la mujer le dijo cincuenta mil veces que no era necesario, ella no le hizo caso, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que le dio un techo, por suerte encontró un trabajo, que es en un bar a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vive ahora, el dueño se llama Richter, tiene una cara seria y da un poco de miedo, pero no se ve que es mala persona, igual eso lo sabrá cuando valla hoy al local

-ten, tienes que comer algo-le dice la albina al ver como yui entra a la cocina

-gracias, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde!-se despide

-ten cuidado-le dice

-si!-y cierra la puerta

Camina apurada mientras come la tostada que le dio christa y esquiva a las personas que están en la vereda

-*primer día y llego tarde, que responsable eres yui*-se reta a si misma

Espera a que el semáforo cambie de color para que los peatones puedan cruzar y luego de unos minutos más entra al bar

-b-buenos días-saluda agitada

-llegas justo-le dice el dueño

-l-lo siento-se disculpa

-no pasa nada, pero trata de llegar un poco antes-le resta importancia

-si-y asiente con la cabeza

-ten, este es el uniforme que tendrás que usar de ahora en adelante-le dice

-gracias-toma el uniforme y lo mira

-el baño esta al fondo de todo-le informa antes de meterse a la cocina

La rubia se va al fondo de todo y entra al baño para luego echarle traba por si acaso, mira el uniforme y sonríe, tiene que admitirlo es lindo, consta de una camisa blanca manga larga, un chaleco negro, unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y una pollera con volado en las puntas del mismo color que el chaleco y los zapatos, se lo pone y se mira al espejo, se ve hermosa, se mira una última vez antes de salir

-veo que te quedo bien, bueno ahora lo que tienes que hacer es esperar a que los clientes entren y atenderlos-le dice Richter

-si-emite

-por cierto, estas son tus compañeras-y cuatro chicas más se dejan ver

-un gusto, mi nombre es mia-se presenta una peliroja de ojos verdes, piel blanca y de muy buen cuerpo

-yo soy aoi-dice otra de piel medio morena, ojos celestes, de pelo castaño claro y que es un poco más alta que la primera

-mi nombre es sakura-dice una chica de ojos rojos, piel blanca, pelo rubio y es más petiza que las otras dos

-hola, mi nombre es sora, un gusto-dice simpáticamente la pelinegra de ojos verdes, tez blanca y que es más alta que ella, y parece ser que es la hermana de mia, ya que son muy parecidas

-hola, yo soy yui komori, espero que nos llevemos bien-y hace una reverencia

-igualmente-dicen las cuatro al unísono

-bueno más tarde van a poder hablar ahora a trabajar-dice el jefe al ver como personas entran al lugar

-si!-dicen todas y se dispersan para atender a los clientes

 **Pasados unas horas…**

-adiós chicas!-dice yui mientras hace un ademan con la mano

-chau/te veo mañana/adiós/bye bye-dicen antes de que salga

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Tch, esto es aburrido, estoy en la empresa con mi padre, como en unos meses voy a ser yo quien herede todo esto, el viejo quiere que aprenda a manejar la empresa para que no allá errores en el futuro

-*brrrrr brrrr*-vibra mi celular

-disculpen-digo antes de levantarme de mi asiento, salgo de la reunión de….va en realidad no sé para qué es la reunión, vine aquí obligado

-hola, aha, está bien? Bueno gracias por informarme, vigílala hasta que llegue a su casa y por hoy termina tu trabajo-le digo al hombre que me informa lo que hace yui

-adiós-y corto la llamada, ha pasado una semana que no la veo, sinceramente eso me entristece pero no puedo ir tocarle la puerta y preguntarle como esta, después de todo fui un completo imbécil, y sé que no la merezco, pero aun así no puedo dejarla, y mucho menos ahora que espera un hijo de los dos, porque ese bebe que está en el vientre de yui es de ella y mío

-hijo, quien era?-me pregunta mi padre

-solo era haruka, quería saber a qué hora vuelvo a casa-le digo

-bueno la reunión ya termino, te invito a tomar algo-me dice

-bueno-nos dirigimos al ascensor a paso calmo, aprieto el botón y las puertas se abren

-hola, señor sakamaki, ayato sakamaki-nos saluda ruki mukami, con tan solo 20 años es un gran empresario, es muy famoso ya que tiene bastante dinero, lo suficiente como para comprar un país entero, además también posee una policía privada, hospitales, resorts, etc.

-hola, y como anda la empresa?-le pregunta mi viejo

-por suerte bien, pero debo admitirlo, no es fácil hacerlo todo solo-dice

-si me imagino, pero mira el lado bueno, eres millonario-

-…si, bueno cambiando de tema….vine para arreglar bien el negocio que estamos haciendo-le dice

-cierto, justo le invite a mi hijo a tomar algo, no quieres venir? Así de paso hablamos de eso-lo invita

-bueno-acepta sin más y los tres salimos del establecimiento para ir a un bar

* * *

-ya llegue!-avisa una ojirosa desde la puerta

-yui, llegas justo, ven al living!-le dice

-lo siento si tarde en llegar pero es que….-y para de hablar al ver a otra persona desconocida

-yui, él es mi hijo subaru, te acuerdas el de la foto?-le pregunta

-sí, hola mi nombre el yui komori, un gusto en conocerlo-le dice al chico

-subaru y lo mismo digo-le dice

-a por cierto, como mi hijo es doctor le pedí si no podía atenderte y me dijo que sí-le dice a la chica

-en serio? Muchas gracias!-le agradece

-n-no hay de que-y se sonroja

-y como te fue en el trabajo?-le inquiere christa

-bien, es el primer día y estoy exhausta-dice cansada

-te recomiendo que no te esfuerces demasiado, en realidad no tendrías que estar trabajando, tomas alguna pastilla?-le pregunta el albino

-no-le responde

-mmmm me lo imaginaba, por eso te ves muy pálida, bueno igual mañana te voy a hacer todos los estudios y de seguro mi amigo te va a recetar unas vitaminas-le dice

-vitaminas?-repite confusa

-sí, cuando las mujeres están embarazadas se les recomienda vitaminas, ya que él bebe que tienen dentro también necesitan hierro, calcio y el etc. Y entonces las mujeres se debilitan porque la criatura absorbe todo eso-le explica

-ahhhh, ya veo-suelta la rubia

-quieren tomar té?-pregunta la peliblanca

-bueno-dicen ambos

-en un rato vuelvo-dice y se levanta del sillón para irse

-yyyy…cuántos años tienes?-le pregunta curiosa

-19, y tú?-y la mira

-yo 17, si lose soy muy joven-le dice

-y donde está el padre?-y levanta una ceja

-….él nos dejó, se ve que no quería tener un hijo-dice un poco triste

-L-lo siento! Yo no sabía!-se intenta excusar

-está bien, no pasa nada-le resta importancia retomando su ánimo de siempre

-no es por nada, pero el sujeto que termino con vos es un idiota-dice un poco molesto

-por qué lo dices?-le pregunta

-porque si yo hubiera sido el, te hubiera abrazado fuertemente y estaría feliz por esa noticia-le dice con sinceridad

-….-yui solo atina a sonrojarse fuertemente

-ya volví!-habla una tercera voz

-*cof cof cof*-tose subaru

-uh? ¿Por qué estas roja?-le pregunta confusa la mama del albino

-…e-es que….-tartamudea

-madre, el té ya está?-pregunta para cambiar de tema

-ah cierto!-exclama la mujer y deja las tazas en la mesita ratona

-gracias-le murmura al chico

-de nada-le dice de la misma manera

Y así los tres siguen hablando amenamente, hasta que subaru se va de la casa, christa se va a la cocina para preparar la cena y yui la ayuda, luego ambas comen se dicen las buenas noches y cada una se va a su respectivo cuarto

 **A la mañana siguiente….**

-*riiiiinnnnn riiiiiinnnnnn*-suena el despertador

-kya!-grita yui exaltada

 **Abajo en la cocina….**

-jijijiji, funciono-dice la señora victoriosa

-christa-san!-escucha como la llama

-que sucede?!-se hace la desentendida, se escuchan pasos acercándose

-mou, eso fue cruel-se queja la ojirosa infantilmente

-jajajja, pero si no lo hacía todavía seguirías durmiendo-le explica

-mmmm eso es verdad, bueno que hay de comer?-pregunta ansiosa

-pescado frito con arroz-le dice

-siiiii! Que ricooooo-dice hambrienta

-bueno glotona, siéntese-le dice

-sip-y se sienta

-itadakimasu!-dicen al unísono

Luego de una media hora salen de la casa y toman un taxi, por suerte no tardan mucho y le pagan al señor para luego bajar del transporte, entran al hospital y christa llama a subaru

-hola, bueno yui-san sígueme-le dice a la chica

-si-lo sigue

-ahora lo que te voy a hacer son unos análisis-le dice

-análisis de qué?-le pregunta

-análisis de sangre y orina-le responde

-bueno-emite

-entra-le dice

-yo te espero acá afuera-le dice la albina, los otros dos se introducen a la habitación y el chico le dice que se siente

-solo te van a sacar un poco de sangre-le dice para calmarla, las enfermeras se acercan a la rubia y le meten la jeringa

-listo-dice una de ellas mientras deja la muestra de sangre en un tubo de ensayo

-tienes la orina que te pedí que trajeras hoy?-le pregunta

-si-y le entrega un potecito con el líquido amarillo

-bueno ahora hay que esperar unos minutos para ver los resultados-se acerca a ella

-hace cuanto estas embarazada?-le inquiere

-mmmmm un mes-le dice

-ok, dame tu brazo-la chica le da el brazo y este le pone tipo una faja

-qué es?-le pregunta

-es para controlar el pulso-le contesta

-ahhhh-emite

-bueno tu pulso está bien-le dice

-qué bueno-suelta la chica

-doctor los resultados ya están-le informa la enfermera

-bueno-agarra los papeles y los revisa

-….todo está bien, ahora en un rato va a venir….-pero es interrumpido por la puerta

-perdón por tardar pero es que estaba un poco ocupado-dice un hombre

-no pasa nada, yui-san, él es mi amigo, reiji, él va a hacer tu obstetra-le dice

-un gusto señorita-dice educadamente

-hola-dice

-ya le tomaste los estudios?-le pregunta

-sip y todo está bien-

-ok, bueno ven conmigo para hacerte la ecografía-le dice

-bueno-se levanta de la silla

-dame los papeles quiero chequear que todo esté bien-y le extiende la mano

-qué poca confianza-suelta subaru

-…-ignora lo que dice y tomas las hojas para luego salir con yui e ir a su lugar de trabajo

-bueno ahora recuéstate y levántate un poco la blusa que llevas puesta-le ordena, la muchacha acata la orden, reiji le pone un gel transparente

-bueno por el tamaño del bebe, se ve que estas de un mes, has tenido algún dolor u otra cosa?-le pregunta

-no nada-

-….sus latidos se escuchan normal y por suerte se ve bien formado-agrega

-qué es?-pregunta ansiosa

-…es un…..varón felicitaciones-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa

-es un nene….-murmura

-que nombre le piensa poner?-y la mira

-….mmmmm hiro, hiro komori-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-si hola, que está en el hospital?! Pero está bien?! A bueno gracias, chau-era mi informante y me acaba de decir que mi yui está en el hospital, estará enferma? Se lastimo? O lo peor de todo…le paso algo al bebe?! Tch, pero que estupideces estoy pensando, pero por supuesto que no le paso nada a ninguno de los dos, de seguro solo fue a acompañar a esa señora que vive con ella, si de seguro eso debe ser

* * *

-y como te fue?-le pregunta preocupada

-bien-le responde

-y es nena o nene?-

-es un chico-le dice feliz

-hay felicitaciones!-le dice contenta

-por qué tanto griterío?-aparece subaru

-por él bebe-le contesta la madre

-y que es?-

-tu amigo no te lo dijo?-

-no, no me lo quiso decir-dice con una cara de pocos amigos

-es un chico-dice

-y como se va a llamar?-le preguntan los dos

-hiro!-y sonríe

-no está mal-opina subaru

-es muy bonito-opina christa

-siip y a todo esto que hora es?-pregunta

-mmmmm las 11:30-le dice el albino mirando su reloj

-llego tarde!-grita a todo pulmón antes de irse corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

-….esa chica-suelta la señora

-cuando llegue a casa dile que no corra de esa manera le puede hacer mal bebe-le dice subaru

-está bien hijo, bueno yo ahora me voy a casa, venís hoy a cenar?-

-….mmmmm sip, así de paso le pongo los puntos a esa chica, no puede gritar en un hospital-agrega lo último antes de darse media vuelta e irse

-jijijiji-suelta una risita divertida la mujer

 **En la calle….**

-*llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde*-se repite una y otra vez en la cabeza mientras corre a todo lo que da para llegar a su trabajo

* * *

 **bueno hasta acá termina, espero que les allá gustado y sobre el sexo del bebe espero que les agrade la idea de que tenga un nene**

 **bueno no se olviden de dejarme su hermosos reviews que siempre me alegran :D**

 **adiositooooo! :***


	4. una proposición inesperada

**hola a todos/as! gracias por sus reviews, no pensé que a alguien le interesaría leerlo, enserio me alegra mucho :'D bueno espero que este cap también les guste, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Una proposición inesperada**

Cuatro meses pasaron y la chica por suerte está bien, no tiene los síntomas del embarazo todavía

-el desayuno está listo!-le avisa christa

-ya voy!-le dice y se toca el vientre, tiene un poco de pancita y eso sinceramente la hace feliz

Baja calmadamente las escaleras ya que suba-chan (apodo que ella le puso) le dijo más de mil veces que no corra como desquiciada para todos lados

-buenos días-le dice la señora

-hola, y suba-chan?-le pregunta mirando para todos lados

-él se fue muy temprano, me dijo que tenía muchos pacientes hoy-le cuenta

-ahh bueno, hoy viene también?-le pregunta entusiasmada

-mmmm si, últimamente viene mucho a casa, antes apenas venía a visitarme una vez al mes-y se cruza de brazos

-jejejeje pero mire el lado bueno, ahora lo ve todos los días prácticamente-suelta yui

-bueno pero cambiando de tema….qué relación tienes con mi hijo?-le pregunta pícaramente

-a que se refiere?-no entiende la indirecta

-están saliendo o qué?-

-no! Nada de eso, solo somos amigos, aunque no sé porque los demás piensan otra cosa, el otro día cuando fui a hacerme los controles una chica me pregunto si estaba saliendo con subaru-le cuenta

-mmmm por qué será?-dice sarcásticamente

-eso me huele a sarcasmo-le dice

-jajajja bueno, bueno, pero es que parecen novios-admite

-pero por qué?-

-no es normal que dos amigos se tomen de la mano en la calle o que se abrasen cariñosamente en público-

-yo lo veo normal-confiesa yui

-pero para los demás no, pero bueno no importa, si ustedes dicen lo contrario entonces es lo contrario-

-bueno yo me voy yendo, te veo más tarde christa-se despide mientras se dirige a la puerta de salida

-cuídate mi niña-le dice antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse

Es extraño pero se siente observada, la semana pasada por el espejo enorme de un edificio pudo ver a un hombre con lentes de sol y todo camuflado, capaz sea su imaginación, pero aun así no puede dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca, se arregla un poco el pelo ya que el viento la despeino un poco

-*tirin*-suena la campanita

-hola-saluda su jefe con una sonrisa

-hola Richter-san y las chicas?-le pregunta

-aquí!-dicen a coro

-chicas hola-dice la ojirosa

-y cómo anda el nenito?/hay sí que es hermoso/pero que cosita más linda/agugugugugu-dicen sus compañeras mientras le tocan la panza

-chicas no hagan eso-dice yui con vergüenza

-pero es que es tan lindo-dice sora

-si!-la apoyan las demás

-pero todavía está en el vientre, como pueden verlo?-pregunta Richter con burla

-….por….emmmmm dame unos minutos para pensar-le pide la pelinegra

-por las ecografías-dice al fin sakura

-ahh eso no se vale, yo quería decirlo-y aoi hace una rabieta

-oye, sora ya no te quemes la cabeza pensando-le dice mia a su hermana

-es que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-le dice

-bueno como sea, ahora empiecen a trabajar-habla el dueño

-sii!-emiten

La chica se va al baño se cambia de ropa y sale, no pasa ni un minuto y las personas empiezan a entrar al local, digamos como que es muy reconocido el lugar, se dice que la comida es exquisita y yui lo comprobó, por eso las personas que tienen bastante dinero van al bar/restaurant

-hola buenos días, que desean pedir?-dice la ojirosa a los clientes, las tres personas sentadas le piden lo que quieren comer y luego la chica se va a la mesada para dejar un papelito con las órdenes para que el jefe lo vea y le diga al cocinero

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

No es muy bonito estar trabajando todo el tiempo y mucho menos si solo una persona hace todo el trabajo, pero por suerte tengo un tiempo libre para descansar aunque sea por unas horas

-al fin un respiro-suelto con voz cansina

-nfu que exagerado-dice mi amigo

-tú no puedes decir nada-le digo

-por supuesto que sí puedo, soy tu mano derecha-me recalca

-…tuche, bueno te invito a comer, tengo hambre-kou solo asiente con la cabeza y nos adentramos a mi auto

-hay un restaurant a unas cuantas calles de aquí, dicen que la comida es de primera clase-comenta el rubio

-entonces vamos para allá- y arranco el auto

* * *

-fiuuu, que hora es?-se pregunta

-tengo que tomar mis vitaminas-se va a atrás de la caja registradora y debajo de la mesada se encuentra su cartera, la agarra y saca sus pastillas, se sirve un vaso de agua y se mete la pastilla en la boca seguido del agua

-*tirin*-escucha, dirige su mirar hacia la puerta y ve a dos chicos

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Entramos al local y sí que tenía razón kou, hay mucha gente, me fijo si una mesa está desocupada y veo dos rostros bastante conocidos

-mira quienes están-le llamo la atención a mi amigo

-oh, hola!-saluda contento

-vamos-nos dirigimos a paso calmo a la mesa y los miro

-ruki! Kou! Hola tanto tiempo-dice el pelimarrón

-hola….chicos-nos saluda calmadamente

-yuma, azusa, como han estado?-esos dos junto con kou son mis mejores amigos, a los tres los conozco desde que tengo memoria, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos de mi vida

-bien, bien, siéntense que yo invito, oye ustedes no se queden calladas-le dice a unas tipas

-hola ruki-san, kou-san-dicen al unísono

-que quieren?-nos pregunta

-yo comida, me muero de hambre-le digo

-yo tengo sed-le dice kou

-oiga!-levanta la voz yuma para que nos atiendan

* * *

yui agarra la libretita junto con una birome y se acerca lista para anotar

-sí que desean?-les pregunta

-pidan, no hay problema-dice un chico de pelo marrón

-tráeme el mejor vino que tengas-dice un muchacho rubio

-yo quiero pollo teriyaki-le dice otro de pelo negro con blanco en las puntas

-enseguida se los traigo-dice y se va

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Es extraño nunca me sentí así, esa mesera por alguna razón me llama bastante la atención, ese uniforme le queda estupendo, deja al descubierto sus torneadas y blanquecinas piernas, la camisa junto con el chaleco le queda perfecto, si no vi mal parece que está embarazada, lo digo por el pequeño bulto que tiene en el vientre

-psssss-escucho

-que-emito

-si sigues mirándola así la pobre se va a asustar-me dice el rubio con tono burlón

-tsk, no digas boberías-y desvío la mirada, tan obvio soy?

-jijijiji-ríe divertido

-hmp-carraspeo al sentir como una de las féminas se me tira encima descaradamente, la alejo de mi mientras pongo cara de asco

* * *

-aquí tienen sus pedidos-dice educadamente mientras deja el vino junto con las copas y la comida en la mesa con delicadeza

-gracias-dice con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-con su permiso me reti-pero no termina su oración al sentir como la toman de la mano

-come conmigo-le dice el chico

-….l-lo siento pero tengo que seguir trabajando-se excusa para que la suelte

-dime quien es el dueño y hablo con el-le dice

-…..-desvía su mirar para pedir ayuda silenciosamente a sus compañeras pero estas no saben qué hacer, ve como su jefe se acerca hacia ellos

-sucede algo?-le pregunta

-quiero que esta chica se siente conmigo, pero me dijo que está en su turno de trabajo-le dice

-yui, tu turno termina por hoy-le dice a la rubia

-p-pero…-intenta protestar

-que la pases bien-y se va

-*jefe!*-

-bueno ahora ya no estas ocupada-escucha que le dice

-…*suspira* no-emite

-ven siéntate-y palmea sus piernas

-p-puedo sentarme en una silla-le recuerda

-tranquila ven-y la obliga a sentarse encima de el

-oye ruki, ¿por qué te interesa esta tipa? Es decir mírala-le dice el pelimarrón

La chica al escuchar ese comentario baja la cabeza incomoda

-prefiero estar con ella que estar con esas putas que tienes a cada lado-le dice afiladamente

-…p-perdón-se disculpa

-no pasa nada, pero no quiero escuchar eso nunca más, no se olviden que nosotros cuando fuimos chicos también éramos de clase baja-les recuerda

-si-dicen al unísono

-perdónanos-dice un peliverde, la chica los ve un tanto avergonzada, además no entiende porque todos se disculpan si solo uno de ellos fue la que le falto el respeto, se ve que el chico que está ahora usándolo como asiento es muy respetado

-come-le dice

-…..-la chica ve el plato pero no hace nada

El chico desase el agarre que tenía sobre el vientre de la rubia y agarra los cubiertos, corta el pollo calmadamente

-ten-y le extiende el tenedor, yui abre su boca y come el bocado

-te gusta?-le pregunta

-si-le responde un tanto avergonzada, no es que no sepa comer sola, pero es que ella no sabe usar los cubiertos

-te vez linda sonrojada-suelta con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias-murmura

-quieres algo de vino?-le pregunta kou

-n-no gracias, estoy embarazada-le dice

Los demás abren los ojos como platos al escuchar eso

-el padre sí que es afortunado-comenta ruki

-el padre no está, no quiso estar con nosotros-suelta yui

-entonces yo quiero ser el padre del bebe-y con tan solo decir eso todos los presentes se atragantan menos la rubia claro, esta solo tiene una cara de sorpresa

-pero que estupideces dices?-dice yuma

-apenas…la…conoces-le recuerda azusa

-y eso que tiene? La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es una buena persona-les dice

-y si solo quiere que te hagas cargo del crio que tiene?-le pregunta el chico

-acaso escuchaste que ella me pidió eso? No, yo dije eso, así que no digas más boludeces porque con tan solo un llamado puedo dejarte en quiebra-y lo mata con la mirada

-….-el pelimarrón se queda callado y los demás no dicen nada

-estoy esperando tu respuesta-le dice

-etto….le agradezco pero no, estamos bien así-le rechaza

-vez, ahí te das cuenta que no es una chica ambiciosa como las que están acá-suelta

-yo si fuera tú le diría que sí, el no acepta un no por respuesta-le dice el rubio con una sonrisa

-te propongo algo, dame solo un mes para enamorarte, si no lo consigo entonces no te molesto nunca más, que dices?-y la mira inquisitivamente

-…..bueno-acepta al fin

\- por cierto, quiero que me digas de cuantos meses estas y también de ahora en adelante yo te voy a acompañar para que te hagan los controles, si quieres algo solo pídemelo, no tengas vergüenza, después de todo ahora eres mi mujer y esa criatura que llevas dentro es mi hijo, no voy a dejar que algo malo les pase-y le sonríe

-si-emite

-además quiero que dejes este empleo-le dice

-qué?!-exclama

-como lo escuchaste, ahora estás conmigo así que no es necesario que trabajes-y toma un poco de vino

-…pero-y es interrumpida

-y es nene o nena?-le pregunta el rubio

-es nene-le responde

-entonces le voy a enseñar unas cuantas cositas-suelta con picardía

-le llegas a enseñar cosas inapropiadas a mi hijo….y no vivirás para contarlo-le advierte el pelinegro

-jejejjeje-ríe nerviosamente

Los demás solo carcajean, el mukami y yui terminan de comer mientras los demás de vez en cuando le preguntan cosas a la nueva novia de su amigo

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, en este momento me encuentro en mi oficina

-*brrrr brrrr*-saco el aparato de mi traje y contesto

- _halo?_ -digo

- _señor, como siempre seguí a la señorita, pero ya pasaron como 2 horas desde que su turno termino y todavía no sale_ -me dice

- _de seguro se quedó tiempo extra, avísame cuando salga así me quedo más tranquilo_ -le digo

- _bueno señor_ -y corto la llamada, me preocupa de que se esfuerce tanto ya que no quiero que le pase nada al bebe, pero no creo que acepte mi ayuda, después de todo le deje bien en claro que no la iba a ayudar

-*brrrr brrrr*-suena otra vez el celular

- _si?_ -

- _ya salió, pero está acompañada de cuatro chicos y dos chicas_ -me informa

- _a donde se dirigen?_ -le pregunto

- _mmm dos de ellos se metieron en un auto junto con las féminas y los otros dos junto con la señorita se metieron en otro automóvil, uno de ellos la tenía abrazada de la cintura, parece ser que son algo_ -me dice

- _….gracias por informarme, por hoy termina tu trabajo_ -y corto la comunicación

-*suspiro*-me paso la mano por el pelo desordenándolos a su paso y luego miro el techo

Debo admitirlo no me gusto para nada escuchar eso, no me gusta la idea de que otro tipo la toque, tenía la esperanza de que todavía sintiera algo por mí, pueden llamarme egoísta y lo acepto lo soy, pero no puedo hacer nada, si mi padre se entera de esto, estoy seguro que va hacer cualquier cosa para que nadie se entere, por eso me aleje de ella, o eso piensa ella porque aunque no se de cuenta todavía la sigo cuidando, solo lo hice para que no corriera peligro

* * *

-gracias por traerme-le agradece

-de nada, no te olvides que mañana vengo temprano a buscarte-le recuerda

-sí, hasta mañana ruki-kun, kou-kun-se despide

-hasta mañana linda!-le dice kou

-adiós, y tú no le digas linda-escucha como le reta a su amigo mientras arranca el auto, entra a la casa y le avisa a christa de que llego

-al fin vienes, me tenías preocupada-le dice la señora

-lo siento, pero es que tuve un inconveniente-le dice

-estas bien?-le pregunta

-sí, sí, no pasó nada, solo que mañana me mudo-le cuenta

-qué?!-grita la albina

-que paso?!-y aparece subaru alterado

-nada, solo le dije algo a tu mama-le explica la rubia

-tu jovencita, que horas son esas de llegar a la casa-la regaña como si fuera el padre

-perdón-se disculpa

-a qué hora?-pregunta christa

-a la mañana, me vienen a buscar-le responde

-Eh?-emite el albino confundido

-yui se va mañana-le dice su madre

-a dónde?! Sola?! O acompañada?! Quien es el infeliz?!-hace pregunta tras pregunta

-tranquilo suba-chan, no sé a dónde queda el lugar, y me voy a vivir con un chico, ruki, él es mi….novio-lo último lo susurra

-tu qué?-pregunta

-mi…novio-lo dice en voz baja

-habla fuerte que no tengo unos súper oídos-

-que es mi novio-le dice

-…..-el albino se pone más pálido de lo que esta

-hay te felicito, pero aun así cuídate, y quiero que un día de estos me lo presentes-le dice contenta la mujer

-sí, suba-chan, estas bien?-le pregunta

-….n-novio…pero eres muy chica!-

-hijo en unos meses va a hacer mama-le recuerda

-pero aun así, eres muy chica!-

-jejeje-se ríe yui

-quiero conocer a tu novio, tengo que dejarle unas cosas en claro-dice con malicia

-bueno señor protector, vamos al comedor que ya está la cena-y los tres se van al comedor

-y como es el chico?-pregunta curiosa

-bueno, es alto, tiene el pelo negro, es tierno y muy educado-le dice

-es lindo?-

-si es muy guapo-admite con un pequeño sonrojo

-tch-masculla subaru

-bueno después hablamos, es que un señor no quiere que hablemos del tema-y mira a su hijo

-hmp-emite

-no es mal chico, de seguro se llevaran bien-suelta yui

-si tú lo dices-dice el albino

-hay mi suba-chan siempre es muy sobreprotector-y le revuelve el pelo

-oye no me despeines!-se queja

-es mejor que le hagas caso, tarda como media hora para peinarse, parece una Barbie-lo jode la señora

-jajajajjajaj-ríen ambas mientras el burlado solo las ignora

* * *

 **bueno y hasta acá termina, espero que les allá gustado, a mi me gusto porque aparecieron los mukamis :3 y porque ayato explica porque dejo a yui (ayato no es tan malo como lo aparenta :'D) y disculpen si querían que allá algo entre yui y subaru, pero es que no se por que mucho no me gusta el yuixsubaru *le tiran tomatazos de todos lados* no es que no me guste, es mas me parece muy lindo pero...no se no lo veo como la pareja de la ojirosa -.-'pero lo que capaz les guste es que en los demás capítulos ayato va a sufrir :)**

 **bueno mejor no digo mas porque sino no tendría gracia**

 **como ya saben no se olviden de dejarme sus bonitos reviews que me animan a seguir con el fic**

 **ahora si adiositoooo!**

 **Pd: pregunta, quieren que aparezcan los tsukinamis? no es obligatorio responder**


	5. casa nueva, vida nueva

**hola a todos/as! les quiero pedir perdón por la demora, pero es que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

 **Casa nueva, vida nueva**

-*riiiinnnnnnn riiii*-pero alguien lo apaga rápidamente

-ja! Te gane!-dice victoriosa la chica

-yui! Tu chico ya vino!-le avisa christa

-ya bajo!-le grita y se levanta de la cama, se va al baño para hacer sus necesidades, lavarse los dientes y la cara, luego entra otra vez a su habitación y se cambia su piyama, agarra una valija que la preparo ayer a la noche antes de dormir con la ayuda de christa y baja

-hola-saluda

-hola mi niña-le dice la señora

-dame eso-y se acerca a ella para quitarle la valija

-n-no hace falta, yo puedo llevarlo-le dice

-yo también, además una dama no puede hacer esfuerzo-y le sonríe

-hay pero que caballero-suelta la albina

-gracias-le agradece

-bueno vamos linda, tengo que ir a la empresa-le dice

-empresa? Espera un momento….como es tu nombre?-le pregunta

-ruki mukami-le contesta

-…no puede ser! Eres ese chico millonario!?-exclama sorprendida

-así es-le confirma

-"millonario?"-se pregunta la rubia

-perdón por no reconocerlo antes-se disculpa

-no pasa nada, es más me pareció divertido el cuestionario-le dice con calma

-jejejje-ríe apenada

-bueno es mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero que llegues tarde, christa gracias por todo, no sé lo que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba y estoy muy agradecida por eso, sé que con solo decirte gracias no alcanza y que estoy en deuda con usted, pero quiero que acepte mis más sincero agradecimiento-le pide

-yui, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, y tampoco me debes nada, con tan solo que estés feliz me es suficiente, sabes que te quiero a ti y al bebe, lo único que quiero es que te cuides y que si necesitas algo no tengas problemas en decírmelo-y la abraza

-gracias, adiós-le dice con los ojos vidriosos

-no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, en esta casa eres bienvenida, después de todo también es tu casa, así que espero que me vengas a visitar-le dice

-bueno, lo voy a hacer-

-fue un placer conocerla, ahora nos tenemos que ir, espero verla pronto-le dice ruki

-igualmente, y cuida a mi niña, ella es muy valiosa-

-no se preocupe, la cuidare, se lo prometo-le asegura

-bueno entonces me quedo más tranquila, mejor no les hago perder más el tiempo, cuídense y nos vemos otro día-se acercan a la puerta

-hasta luego-se despide

-hasta luego yui, recuerda tomar tus vitaminas no lo olvides-le recuerda

-si gracias por recordármelo-y le sonríe

-bueno adiós-se despide el pelinegro educadamente

-chau-y cierra la puerta

-si quieres puedes invitarla a casa-le dice mientras camina hacia el auto

-en serio? Gracias-dice contenta

-no hay de que, se nota que te quiere mucho, ah y hay una cosa que no entendí-y la mira fijamente

-…-ella no dice nada, sabe a qué se refiere

-sé que todavía no tienes la suficiente confianza como para contarme las cosas, pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar con alguien que me tomes en cuenta, yo no voy a tener ningún problema en escucharte, si quieres llorar yo te voy a dar mi hombro para que te descargues, por supuesto después de que te calmes te preguntaría que o quien fue el culpable y yo me encargaría de hacerlo sufrir por hacer llorar a mi mujer, si quieres gritar a alguien aquí estoy yo, si quieres golpear yo no tengo problema de que me rompas los huesos, mientras estés bien y no te guardes nada a mí no me importaría lo que hagas conmigo-le dice con cariño

-….r-ruki-kun….gracias-le agradece con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad

-sabes? Esto me da un poco de vergüenza, es que es la primera vez que le digo esto a una chica, no sé lo que tienes que me vuelves loco, por eso voy a dar todo de mi para que te enamores de mi-dice con seguridad

-tengo suerte de haberte conocido-admite sonrojada

-mmmm no lo creas, el que tiene suerte acá soy yo, eres muy hermosa-y le sujeta de la barbilla

-t-tu…tú también eres….-tartamudea

-muy hermosa-repite y le da un beso en la frente para luego encender el auto y emprender la marcha hacia la empresa mukami

 **Pasados unos minutos…**

-ya llegamos-le avisa, sale del vehículo y se va al lado izquierdo para abrirle la puerta a la rubia como todo un caballero

-gracias-dice mientras sale también

-estarás conmigo en mi oficina, si quieres algo solo pídemelo-le dice

-bueno-emite

Entran al enorme lugar y todos los presenten la ven fijamente, algunos hombres la ven con deseo y algunas mujeres la ven con envidia, pero la ojirosa no los ve, ella está ocupada mirando el suelo

Se detienen unos segundos para luego entrar al ascensor y subir al último piso, salen del elevador y el pelinegro saluda a una mujer de avanzada edad

-es mi secretaria-le dice

-hola señorita, mi nombre es akane-se presenta la señora

-yui komori, un gusto-y hace una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mío, es la primera vez que veo al joven ruki traer a una chica a la empresa, déjeme decir que tiene buen gusto-y mira pícaramente al mukami

-bueno, ya se conocen, akane quiero que atiendas a yui, si ella pide algo tu solo obedeces, como veras está embarazada y no quiero que les falte nada-le dice

-como usted diga-dice con una sonrisa

-bueno, estaremos en mi oficina-y ambos se van a la oficina del pelinegro, entran y ruki cierra la puerta tras de si

-siéntate donde quieras-le dice

-…bueno-pero antes de sentarse se abre la puerta estrepitosamente

-hola a todos!-saluda efusivamente

-kou, cuantas veces te dije que no entres así-le reta su amigo

-sí, sí, y donde esta M neko-chan?!-pregunta

-atrás tuyo-le responde el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

-hola! Como estas? Comiste? Quieres algo? Este amargado no te trato mal no?-hace pregunta tras pregunta

-hola, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, no, no comí, si quiero, no él es muy bueno-le responde

-que quieres?-le pregunta

-kou no es necesario, le dije a akane que la atienda ella-le dice

-no pasa nada, y que quieres?-y la mira

-mmmmm quiero una chocolatada caliente con torta de chocolate, galletas con chispas de chocolate, unos panqueques con dulce de leche, unas frutillas con crema, un jugo de naranja exprimido y unas tostadas de jamón y queso por favor-le pide

-….-el chico se queda de piedra al escuchar todo lo que va a comer

-hey, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota, dale anda a traer lo que pidió-le manda el pelinegro

-….si ya voy!-sale de su sorpresa y sale de la oficina a la velocidad de la luz

-*suspira* este chico…..-murmura con cansancio

-como conociste a kou-kun?-pregunta curiosa

-en un parque, era un día caluroso, yo estaba correteando y de la nada me caigo al piso, me caí porque me había chocado sin querer con kou, luego de unas semanas lo volví a ver en el colegio donde iba antes, era mi compañero, después nos hicimos mejores amigos junto con los otros tres que conociste ayer-le cuenta

-ahhh ya veo-dice la chica

-y tus amigos?-le pregunta

-….yo….yo no tengo amigos, por mi timidez no pude acercarme a alguien, solo con ayato pero en realidad el me hablo primero-le dice avergonzada

-ayato? Y ese quién es?-y levanta una ceja

-él es….bueno él es el padre de mi hijo-

-no, **ERA** el padre de tu hijo, ahora yo soy el padre, recuerda esto yui, el padre es quien lo cría no quien lo crea, él fue el estúpido al dejarlos, pero yo tuve la suerte de conocerte y ahora estas acá conmigo, ese tal ayato es cosa del pasado-le dice

-si tienes razón-concuerda

-ven siéntate-y le agarra de la mano, hace que se siente en sus piernas y le abraza el vientre con cuidado

-ahora solo somos nosotros tres, tu, él bebe y yo, no voy a dejar que les pase algo, tú y la criatura que está dentro tuyo son muy valiosos para mí-confiesa

-r-ruki-ku-pero es interrumpida

-hay pero que tierno! Ruki no sabía que eras todo un poeta-dice kou con diversión

-tch, hace cuanto estas acá?-le pregunta molesto

-lo suficiente como para poder decir que estoy muy conmovido por tus palabras-le contesta

-hmp-emite

-bueno pero en realidad vine devuelta para traer lo que me pediste M neko-chan-y entra un carrito con la comida que pidió la ojirosa

-buen provecho!-le dice mientras le acerca el carrito

-gracias-le dice

-siéntate en el sofá, yo voy a terminar de firmar unas cosas-le dice ruki

-bueno-le hace caso y se va al sofá

-bueno yo voy a estar en mi oficina, nos vemos luego hermosa!-y se va

-ese kou, ayer le dije que no le dijera así, sabe que no me gusta-murmura el pelinegro con celos, pero la rubia no le presta atención ya que ella está más concentrada comiendo la torta que pidió

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-qué te parece este? No es lindo?-me pregunta haruka

-sí, si, como digas-le restó importancia

-ayato esto es serio, en unos meses nos vamos a casar, así que si no es mucha molestia ponle un poco más de ganas-me dice enojada

-bueno amor, es que mientras seas mi futura esposa me da lo mismo lo demás-le digo

-hay amor, que tierno eres-y me besa cariñosamente

-yo también-y le sonrió, aunque en realidad es una sonrisa falsa, no puedo estar feliz, no cuando no veo a mi linda yui, extraño tanto sus sonrojos, su timidez, su dulzura, sus ojos hipnotizantes….como la extraño, apenas tengo algunas fotos que le pedí que sacara mi espía, con el embarazo se volvió más hermosa de lo que es, ahora ya se puede ver un poco de pancita en ella, sinceramente la hace ver una diosa, yui….si supieras que nunca deje de pensar en vos y que siempre le pido a kami-sama que te cuide a ti y a nuestro hijo

* * *

-linda, tu amiga christa me dijo que te haga acordar en que tomes tus vitaminas-le dice

-ahh cierto! Me había olvidado-lo recuerda

-por eso me lo dijo a mi cuando te fui a buscar-le explica

-gracias-se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta

-no hace falta que lo busques, lo tengo yo-y le muestra las píldoras

-como….?-se pregunta

-christa me lo dio-le responde

-bueno gracias-y agarra las vitaminas

-quieres que pida agua?-le pregunta

-no es necesario, tengo el jugo de naranja-le dice

-bueno, a por cierto, creo que hoy vamos a llegar un poco tarde a casa, es que en unos minutos tengo algunas reuniones muy importantes, perdón por no decírtelo antes-se disculpa

-está bien, no pasa nada, entonces no te molesto más-y se da la vuelta

-tu no molestas-y le agarra la mano con delicadeza-nunca me molestarías-le susurra al oído

-….-la chica solo atina a sonrojarse y a temblar un poco

-bueno ya sabes, si quieres algo solo pídelo a mi secretaria, nos vemos en una rato-y le hace un ademan con la mano antes de salir

-….hijo, es posible que estoy empezando a querer a ruki-kun?-le pregunta a su bebe con una enorme sonrisa

 **Pasados unos horas….**

-ya estamos cerca-le avisa con calma mientras mira al frente

-bueno-dice mirando desde la ventanilla del auto

El cielo se está obscureciendo, las hojas de los árboles caen como si fueran plumas, y de lejos puede divisar una mansión bastante grande, después de unos segundo más el pelinegro le hace señas a un hombre para que le abra las rejas que protegen la propiedad

-listo, espera que te abre la puerta-le dice, sale el primero y luego le abre la puerta y le extiende la mano para que se sujete de esta y salga con cuidado

-gracias-le agradece

-voy a sacar tu valija-y se va a la cajuela, saca la valija de la rubia y entrelaza sus manos para guiarla hacia la casa/mansión, camina por el gran patio mirando todo a su alrededor, entran a la casa y ruki ordena a unos de sus sirvientes a que suban la valija a su habitación

-ven, te tengo una sorpresa-le dice con misterio

-sorpresa?-repite confusa

-sip-le responde infantilmente

Entran a un lugar oscuro, no puede ver nada, toca la pared para encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz

-*tick* sorpresa!-gritan todos, sorprendiendo a la chica

-pero que….?-empieza a decir

-los chicos lo armaron, quisieron darte la bienvenida a la casa-le dice el mukami

-espero que no estés enojada conmigo por lo de ayer, es que no quiero que mi amigo este con una cualquiera-le dice el pelimarrón

-no estoy enojada, me parece bien que cuides a tus amigos-suelta

-ten, espero que te guste-le dice el chico peliverde

-gracias-acepta el regalo gustosa

-el mío es más grande! Ábrelo ábrelo!-le dice entusiasmado kou

Yui lo abre y se encuentra con un peluche enorme con un corazón en el medio que dice te quiero

-y tiene música!- le aprieta la pata y empieza a sonar una melodía suave

-qué bonito-dice contenta

-ahora el mío-le dice azusa

-bueno-rompe el envoltorio y se encuentra con un libro y una caja de bombones

-gracias-dice con una sonrisa

-emmmm bueno yo no sé hacer regalos pero espero que te guste-le dice yuma y le da una bolsita

La rubia lo toma y lo abre, saca la cajita y en su interior ve un collar de oro con un corazón y un pequeño diamante en el medio

-….esto es mucho-le dice mientras guarda el regalo

-que no te gusto?-le pregunta

-no es eso, es que no es necesario que me des esto, yo con que ustedes me acepten me conformo-admite

-y ahora que piensan muchachos-suelta ruki de la nada

-eh?-emite confusa

-que tenías razón, yo me equivoque, ella no está interesada por tu dinero, es una chica humilde-dice yuma

-sí, ya veo….porque…te gusto….cuando…apenas la….viste-dice azusa

-bueno ya que ya comprobaron que M neko-chan no es una interesada, a comer!-exclama

-si-dicen todos, se sientan en la mesa y los sirvientes traen la comida

Luego de un rato los chicos se van y ruki la guía hasta la habitación

-dormirás conmigo, si no quieres puedo mandar a alguien para que prepare otro cuarto-le dice

-no, está bien-

-bueno, ahí tienes tu armario, acomoda tus cosas-

-si-agarra su valija y se dirige al enorme armario, saca sus pertenencias y las ordena, como no tiene tantas cosas no apenas tardo unos 3 min

-ya está-le avisa mientras se acerca a la cama

-tan rápido? Mmmm mañana iremos al centro comercial, así te compras ropa y de paso compramos las cosas para él bebe, te parece?-y la mira

-….no es necesario-le dice avergonzada

-ya hablamos de esto, no voy a dejar que a ninguno de los dos les falte algo, así que mañana después de desayunar vamos a ir de compras-le dice

-bueno, gracias-

-no me lo agradezcas, ven a dormir, deseguro estas cansada-y hace que se acueste

-buenas noches-le dice

-buenas noches-y apaga la luz

Ruki abraza a yui de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí, mientras que la muchacha se apega más a su cuerpo y ambos se duermen abrazados

* * *

 **buenoo espero que les allá gustado, por tardar en subir le adelanto lo que va a suceder en el próximo cap, yui y ayato se reencuentran :O chan chan channnnnn! kya! XD**

 **bueno mucha información por hoy, espero que me dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión, ah y los que me contestaron la pregunta del capitulo anterior, mas adelante van a aparecer los tsukinamis así que no se me impacienten**

 **ahora si chauchisssss! :*******


	6. reencuentro y angustia

**hola a todos! disculpen por la demora pero es que estaba ocupada con los estudios, bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo la conti :3**

* * *

 **Reencuentro y angustia**

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Abro perezosamente mis ojos y con algo de miedo bajo mi mirar, me tranquilizo al ver a mi hermosa chica al lado mío, pensé que solo era un sueño, pero por suerte no lo es, ella está conmigo

Acaricio cuidadosamente su rostro, no quiero despertarla y que me dé un cachetazo, aunque sé que ella no es capaz de eso, pero aun así, sonrío como idiota al verla dormir plácidamente, es que es tan linda, no tengo palabras para describirla, creo que lo único que puedo decir es que tengo suerte de estar con ella, me fijo la hora y me sorprendo un poco, son las 12 del mediodía, sí que dormimos mucho, me levanto de la cama lentamente y salgo de la pieza, me dirijo a la cocina y mis sirvientes me saludan como todos los días

-buenos días señor-me dicen

-hola, nana me podes preparar un desayuno de más?-le pregunto

-pero por supuesto que sí, es para el joven kou no?-y me mira

-….no, es para…para mi novia-le digo un tanto avergonzado

-hay mi chico, ya era hora, sabes? Ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que eras del otro bando-me murmura en mi oído

-jejeje no, no lo soy, bueno voy a fijarme si se despertó, y si no es mucha molestia, sube la comida a mi habitación-y me voy

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Me remuevo un poco en la cama al sentir como los rallos del sol me alumbran la cara, ya cansada de tener esa luz en mi rostro me levanto somnolienta y miro el lugar en donde estoy

-…veo que ya desertaste-escucho que me dicen

-hola-saludo a ruki, que este último esta recargado en el marco de la puerta

-en unos minutos te traen el desayuno-me dice

-gracias-le agradezco

-después de que comas tenemos que ir al centro, pero igual desayuna con calma-y se me acerca

-bueno, dormiste bien?-le pregunto

-de maravilla, y vos?-y encarna una ceja

-también, emmm ruki-kun, quería saber si no me podes comprar….-y dejo de hablar, es mejor no pedirle nada, es decir, ya es suficiente con que quiera estar con una chica como yo

-comprar…..-me incita a terminar

-…no nada-le digo

-yui, no me hagas repetirlo, ya dije te dije que si quieres algo solo pídemelo-

-...bueno es que quiero una cámara, así cuando nazca él bebe pueda sacarle fotos-le termino de decir

-por supuesto que si linda, no tengas vergüenza en pedirme, tontita-y me agarra el mentón

-y-yo….-nuestros rostros están muy cerca del uno al otro, puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules como la noche, nuestros alientos se mezclan, instintivamente entreabro mis labios para…..

-*toc toc*-nos separamos rápidamente

-pase-dice el

-acá esta lo que me pidió joven-entra una señora con una bandeja

-gracias-toma la bandeja y me lo deja sobre mis piernas

-yui, ella es mi nana, nana ella es yui-nos presenta

-es un gusto señorita, espero que cuides de mi chico bonito-me dice

-si-digo con una sonrisa

-bueno los dejo solos-y se retira

-bueno yo me voy a bañar-me informa

-está bien-le digo

-….para la próxima voy a probar esos labios-me murmura en el oído seductoramente

-….s-si-articulo

-jajajajjaja-carcajea mientras se va al cuarto de baño

Yo me acomodo mejor en la cama y empiezo comer

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Entreabro mis ojos al sentir como me tocan el torso

-perdón, te desperté?-me pregunta mi prometida

-no pasa nada, buenos días-le digo

-buenos días amor-y me besa castamente

-…..haruka-la nombro

-si?-y siento su mirada hacia mi persona

-sobre la boda….mmmmm…no crees que deberíamos posponerlo?-le pregunto

-….*sollozos*-

-haruka! No era enserio, solo era una broma!-le digo para calmarla

-no hagas esas bromas ayato!-me dice enojada

-lo siento-me disculpo

-….solo no lo hagas más-y me abrasa con cariño

-bueno…-me doy vuelta y la beso suavemente, ella me corresponde y sube la intensidad del beso, la agarro de la cintura y ella se me apega más a mí, hago que nuestros sexos se rocen y escucho como suspira placenteramente

-amor, quiero hacerlo otra vez-me dice

-bueno-emito, así es, anoche lo hicimos y en este momento voy hacer lo mismo, pero aunque me acueste con ella, no siento lo mismo que cuando lo hacía con yui, con yui me sentía completo, feliz, pero con haruka no siento nada, solo culpa, pero aun así tengo que entender que no puedo estar con la chica que yo quiero

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Estoy por terminar de desayunar, tengo que felicitar al chef, esto esta delicioso

-linda, yo ya estoy listo-me dice ruki saliendo del baño

-bueno, ahora me alisto-dejo la bandeja a un lado y me levanto de la cama

-está bien, mientras tú te alistas yo voy a….-pero para de hablar

-…ruki-kun?-y lo miro confusa

-te comiste mi desayuno-me dice

-…lo siento, es que tenía hambre-me disculpo apenada

-no pasa nada, sí que él bebe come mucho, bueno voy abajo así me hacen un café-me dice

-bueno-y le sonrió

Espero a que se valla y me voy al baño, cierro la puerta, abro la canilla caliente y me desvisto, me meto a la bañera y dejo que el agua recorra mi cuerpo desnudo, luego de unos minutos más, salgo de la bañera, me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo del cuarto de baño, me dirijo al armario y saco algo de ropa, me seco bien y me pongo las prendas que agarre, me peino y me tiro algo de perfume

-*toc toc*-alguien toca la puerta

-pase-le digo

-ya estás?-me pregunta

-si-emito, me acerco a la puerta y veo al pelinegro parado en la puerta

-vamos?-y encarna una ceja

-si vamos-lo sujeto del brazo y bajamos las escaleras para luego salir de la casa

-entra-y me abre la puerta del auto

-gracias-me meto al vehículo y veo como ruki rodea el automóvil para entrar del otro lado, enciende el auto y emprendemos la marcha hacia el centro

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino

-a que local quieres entrar primero?-me pregunta

-….no se…a ese-digo dubitativa

-entonces andando-me agarra de la mano y me arrastra hacia la tienda

Entramos y una chica voluntuosa se nos acerca

-que desean?-y mira intensamente a mi acompañante

-mi chica quiere ver la ropa de este lugar-le dice

-bueno, cualquier cosa llámenme-y se va un tanto desilusionada

-linda, vas a buscar algo que te guste o te vas a quedar ahí parada?-

-ya voy-le digo y empiezo a ver prendas al azar

 **Pasadas unas horas….**

-y te gusta ese o el otro?-me pregunta

-mmmm este me gusta más-le digo

-señor, nos lo llevamos-le dice al dueño

-bueno, se lo llevan ahora o….-pero es interrumpido

-nos lo llevamos ahora, tenga-y le da una tarjeta de crédito

-bueno como usted diga, gracias por su compra-nos dice antes de salir del local

-y que te parece?-y le muestro en enterizo

-es lindo-opina

-a que si? A hiro le va a encantar-digo contenta

-*brrrr brrrr*-suena el celular

-moshi moshi-dice

-bueno gracias por avisar, yui las cosas ya están en casa-me informa

-fuaaa que rapidez-suelto

-bueno, ahora a dónde vamos?-

-…..mmmmm a una heladería?-propongo

-dale-y caminamos calmadamente

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-hay mira amor, no te parece bonito?-me pregunta haruka mirando no sé qué cosa

-si-emito aburrido

-vamos a comer un helado? Se ve que esto de venir conmigo a comprar es muy aburrido-me dice

-lo dijiste vos, no yo-le aclaro

-jajaj lose, dale vamos-y me agarra del brazo

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Entramos al local y hacemos la fila, por suerte no esperamos mucho

-de que sabores quieren?-nos pregunta un hombre canoso

-yo quiero dulce de leche y tramontana-le digo

-y yo de menta granizada y chocolate, los dos en conos-dice ruki

-en seguida se los traigo-dice el señor, no tarda en venir y nos da los helados, el pelinegro le paga y salimos de la heladería

* * *

 **Narrador**

Los dos salen del local y a unos cuantos metros se encuentra otra pareja

-parece que va a llover-comenta el mukami mirando el cielo

-…..-pero la chica no le presta atención

 **Con la otra pareja….**

-amor camina más rápido-le dice a su prometido

-….-pero este está más concentrado mirando a cierta personita

Ambos se tensan, se incomodan, desean que la tierra se los tragase pero saben que es imposible

El pelirojo mira al lado de la rubia y se sorprende al ver a ruki mukami, siente como hierve por dentro y frunce las cejas con enojo, los celos lo controlan y agarra a su prometida de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente

Yui al ver eso, siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, ahora entiende porque él la dejo, la engañaba con otra mujer, baja la cabeza con tristeza

El pelinegro la ayuda a entrar al auto y se van a la casa/ mansión

 **Con los otros dos…**

-ayato, que te pasa?-le pregunta intrigada

-nada, sabes que, yo me voy, tu sigue paseando por ahí, adiós-y se va ignorando los gritos de la fémina

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Creo que todavía quiero a ayato, me puse tan mal al verla con otra, y lo peor es que la beso, no puedo seguir así, tengo a un chico maravilloso a lado mío que me quiere y me aprecia, y yo como idiota pienso en otra persona que no merece mi amor, es mejor que saque a ayato de mi corazón

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Pero soy un estúpido! Como pude hacer eso en frente de yui?! Ahora estoy seguro que pensara que la engañe desde un principio, ahhhhhh! Es que no sabía lo que hacía, me descontrole cuando la vi con ese tarado de ruki mukami, habiendo mejores tipos, ella se mete con ese, justo con ese

Tanto que soñaba con verla otra vez yo lo arruino haciendo esa escena con haruka, sinceramente no me la merezco, espero que el mukami sepa valorarla, porque yo lo único que causo en ella es dolor, espero que sea feliz con él, aunque me cueste hacerlo tengo que olvidarme de yui

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Después de salir de la heladería mi yui se angustio, se la razón, pero pensé que poco a poco lo estaba olvidando, ese bastardo como puede besar a esa tipa delante de su ex, luego arreglare ese tema con ayato, ahora tengo que levantarle el ánimo a mi chica

-yui, si no te molesta vamos a otro lado-le digo

-a dónde?-me pregunta un tanto apagada

-ya lo veras-y sonrió

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegamos, la ayudo a bajarse y entramos al lugar, pido dos patines y también una pista solo para nosotros dos

-yo no sé cómo patinar sobre hielo-me dice temerosa

-tranquila yo te enseño-y la agarro de la mano para guiarla

Estuvimos así por unos 20 minutos aproximadamente hasta que se acostumbró y empezó a patinar por su cuenta

-jajajjajajaj- ríe fuertemente, yo solo sonrío, logre mi objetivo, después hablare con ayato sakamaki y lo pondré en su lugar

* * *

 **bueno hasta acá termina este cap, espero que les allá gustado**

 **no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, ah y también quiero agradecer a los que le pusieron favorites o follows a mi fic, enserio se los agradezco muchísimo, es por ustedes que todavia sigo esta historia**

 **bueno ahora si, bye bye! :******


	7. advertencia y rumores

**hola a todos! bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, pero es que mi compu se me había roto y bueno hasta que me la arreglen...pero por suerte como soy precavida a parte de tener las historias en el word también las escribo en un cuaderno por si acaso, pero como no tenia tiempo de reescribirlo por las pruebas para tener nota del 2° trimestre, por eso lo subo hoy, espero que me entiendan, bueno sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

 **Advertencia y rumores**

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Ayer ruki-kun me llevo a patinar sobre hielo, sinceramente me divertí mucho, además necesitaba olvidar lo que vi ayer, espero que ruki no se allá dado cuenta, no quiero lastimarlo, él no se lo merece

-vamos yui?-me pregunta el pelinegro

-si-camino a su dirección y el me agarra de la mano suavemente, bajamos, nos despedimos de los que trabajan en la casa y salimos para luego entrar al vehículo e irnos a la empresa

-creo que dentro de dos días voy a poder tomarme el día, así te ayudo a acomodar las cosas del bebe en su habitación-me dice

-bueno-le digo

-y cuando tienes que hacerte el control?-me pregunta

-no me acuerdo, igual lo tengo anotado-le respondo

-recuerda avisarme por lo menos tres días antes, así yo pospongo mis cosas y te acompaño-me dice

-no es necesario-murmuro

-si lo es, quiero ver cómo está la salud de mi hijo-y me mira al estar en un semáforo en rojo

No sé por qué, pero al escucharle decir eso me hizo sonreír, mi hijo y yo tenemos suerte de tener a esta persona tan maravillosa

-bueno, ambos iremos para ver cómo esta **NUESTRO** hijo-le digo y él sonríe cálidamente, parece que lo que dije le gusto y mucho

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del auto y entramos al establecimiento, apenas entramos todos los presentes nos saludan educadamente, nosotros le devolvemos el saludo y nos adentramos al ascensor

-holaaaaa!-grita efusivamente kou apenas salimos del elevador

-no grites-le reta ruki

-buenos días-le digo

-ella si me saluda-dice el rubio con lágrimas de felicidad

-si como digas, vámonos yui-y seguimos nuestro camino

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-…..-estoy en mi silla aburrido, estoy harto de esta empresa, si fuera por mi les entregaría mi lugar a los otros dos imbéciles que tengo como hermanos, pero si lo hago prácticamente todos nosotros estaríamos en bancarrota

-….*bamp*-se abre la puerta estrepitosamente

-hola hijo-me saluda

-tch, que quieres?-le pregunto de mala gana

-así saludas a tu madre?-me pregunta con tristeza fingida

-responde-le exijo

-bueno ya que quieres ir directo al grano….me conto un pajarito que le estuviste siendo infiel a tu hermosa prometida-y me mira

-….no se de lo que me estás hablando, yo jamás le aria eso a haruka-me hago el tonto

-así? Entonces esto es falso?-y me tira varias fotografías, en las fotos están yui y yo

-….no le hagas nada-le advierto

-espero que no hallas hecho una estupidez con esta tipa, porque si lo hiciste la que va a pagar las consecuencias va hacer esta chiquita que esta acá-me amenaza

-si lo haces te vas a arrepentir-le digo

-no lo creo-y se mira sus uñas

-si lo aras, porque si no lo sabes, ella ahora es la novia de ruki mukami, si la tocas él se va asegurar de que nosotros estemos bien muertos-sonrío para mis adentros al ver su cara de miedo

-valla entonces esa chica tiene levante, bueno digamos que se salvó, pero espero que no me estés ocultando algo, porque te va a ir mal ayato-y me mata con la mirada

-si como digas, ahora puedes retirarte? En unos minutos tengo una reunión-

-si-se dirige a la puerta y se va

-*suspiro*…..maldita sea!-exploto

-esa mujer, como pudo enterarse? Quien le dio esas fotos?!-me pregunto

-pero no importa, sé que el mukami la va a cuidar bien-murmuro con tristeza

Sinceramente ruki tiene suerte, como me gustaría estar en su lugar….pero yo por idiota la perdí, así que lo único que puedo hacer es alejarme y que sea feliz con otro

* * *

 **Pov yui**

-ruki-kun, tengo hambre-le digo con mis mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza

-espera un minuto-me dice, llama a no sé quién y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece kou

-aquí estoy!-dice el rubio

-yui quiere comer, y como yo tengo mucho trabajo no puedo llevarla a ningún lado, por eso quiero que la lleves a un restaurant-le dice calmadamente

-claro no hay problema!-acepta

-bueno entonces los veo en un rato-nos despide mientras se levanta de su asiento

-ruki-kun, adónde vas?-le pregunto

-tengo que irme a otra empresa para arreglar unos asuntos-me responde

-asuntos? Es algo grave?-y lo miro preocupada

-…tranquila, yo me encargo, kou cuídala-le dice a su amigo

-si!-emite

-bueno es mejor que se vallan antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje ir-me dice

-adiós-y le hago un ademan con la mano

-diviértanse-dice antes de que salgamos de la oficina

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

…espero unos cuantos minutos más antes de pararme otra vez y salir de mi oficina

-señor, adónde va?-me pregunta mi secretaria

-tengo una reunión con otra empresa-le miento

-a bueno-escucho que dice

Me dirijo tranquilamente hacia el ascensor y luego salgo del lugar para subirme a mi auto y tomar rumbo hacia la empresa sakamaki

Pasados unos 15 minutos, bajo del vehículo y entro como si nada, todos los presentes me ven y me saludan con respeto, yo solo les hago un ademan con la mano y me adentro al elevador, salgo del ascensor y me acerco a una chica

-sí que se le ofrece?-me pregunta

-busco a ayato sakamaki-le digo

-espere un momento-agarra el teléfono

-dile que soy ruki mukami-le digo, la fémina le dice mi nombre y corta la llamada

-dice que pase-le agradezco y entro por un pasillo, si no mal recuerdo la oficina del pelirojo es al final de todo, así que me voy para allá y le toco la puerta

-adelante-me dice, abro y cierro la puerta tras de mi

-hola-lo saludo

-hola, no quiero parecer grosero, pero a que viniste?-y levanta una ceja

-quiero hablar sobre algo importante-y me siento para mirarlo fijamente

-y que es eso tan importante?-me dice mientras se acomoda en su asiento

-voy a ir directo al grano, es sobre….-

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Estamos caminando calmadamente mientras kou me cuenta las travesuras que hacía con sus amigos (ruki, yuma y azusa)

-jajajjajajaj, en serio?-le pregunto

-sí, azusa tuvo que tener la peluca por un mes entero y la mayoría lo confundía con una chica plana-me dice

-pobre-digo

-naaa, después dijo que no fue tan malo-le resta importancia

-jaja-suelto una risita

-este restaurant tiene muy buena comida, entramos?-me pregunta

-bueno-entramos al lugar y seguimos de largo pasando a las personas que hacen cola

-hola beatrix-saluda a una mujer pelinaranja

-kou! Hola! Quien es esta chica tan hermosa al lado tuyo? Es tu novia?-y lo mira lésbicamente

-n-no! Te equivocas! Es solo una amiga, es la novia de ruki-le dice

-ahhh, bueno no se queden ahí parados, siéntense en donde quieran-nos invita la mujer con una sonrisa

-gracias-decimos al unísono

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y la misma mujer que saludo a kou tan familiarmente nos toma las ordenes

-de donde la conoces?-le pregunto después de que la señora se allá ido

-de acá, veras con los chicos antes veníamos muy seguido, ella es la dueña de este local, así que digamos que es una vieja amiga-y le da un sorbo a su copa de vino

-ahhhh-emito

-ah, ya nos traen la comida-me avisa mirando atrás de mi

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

-bueno eso es todo, espero que lo hayas entendido, adiós-me doy la vuelta y salgo de la oficina con las manos en los bolsillos

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

….pero que….? Primero viene la zorra que tengo como madre y ahora viene este y me prohíbe que me acerque a yui, pero quien se cree que es?!

-tch-emito molesto al recordar su estúpido discurso

 *********flash back**********

-voy directo al grano, es sobre yui-me dice

-yui? Y esa quién es?-me hago el tonto

-no te hagas el idiota conmigo, sé que la conoces y también sé que ustedes dos antes eran novios-me dice

-….que tiene yui? Le paso algo?-le pregunto preocupado, si ya sabe la verdad entonces no es necesario que finja

-ella está bien, vine por otra cosa, y esa cosa es que no quiero que te le acerques, yui ahora es mía, así que espero que le digas a tu espía que la deje de vigilar, te pensaste que no me di cuenta?-y me mira

-ruki mukami, no puedes venir y decir que no me le acerque, ese no es asunto tuyo, en todo caso ella tendría que venir y decirme que no me quiere ver más-le digo

-pero ambos sabemos que ella no puede decirte eso, seamos realistas, tu tuviste la oportunidad de tenerla, pero por tu estupidez la perdiste, así que ahora no me vengas con que todavía sientes algo por ella, porque si es así, ¿entonces por qué no la apoyaste cuando te dio la noticia?, lo único que hiciste fue dejarla como un perro-me escupe las palabras con furia

-ese es asunto mío, tú no te metas en donde no te llaman, además, te guste o no él bebe que tiene yui es mío, ese hijo o hija es de los dos, así que es imposible que no me le acerque-y sonrío para mis adentros

-ahí te equivocas, porque yui no quiere verte, así que es mejor de que la dejes en paz ayato, si la quieres como dices, entonces déjala que sea feliz-me dice

-…..si solo viniste para decirme eso, entonces puedes irte-le digo neutramente

-bueno eso es todo, espero que lo hayas entendido, adiós-y se va

 ********fin del flash back********

Ahhhhhh! Maldito mukami! Maldito compromiso!

* * *

 **Pov yui**

-adiós-me despido de la dueña del local

-adiós linda-y mueve su mano de un lado a otro

-la comida como siempre fue de lo mejor, voy a tratar de venir más seguido!-le dice kou

-con mucho gusto los estaré esperando-nos dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Empezamos a caminar a paso calmo mientras esquivamos a las personas que transitan la vereda, ahora que recuerdo en tres días tengo que hacerme el control, es mejor que apenas lleguemos a la empresa se lo diga a ruki

Entramos al enorme establecimiento y nos adentramos al ascensor, bajamos en el último piso y kou me dice que tiene que volver al trabajo, así que le hago un ademan con la mano y sigo mi camino, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" entro, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me pongo al lado de el

-volvieron tan pronto-me dice

-sip, etto…..ruki-kun, en tres días tengo que hacerme el control-le digo

-bueno, ahora le digo a mi secretaria que posponga todas las reuniones que tengo-me dice mientras levanta el teléfono, le avisa a su secretaria y después cuelga

-listo-me informa

-bueno me voy a sentar en el sillón-le digo

-ok-escucho que me dice

Apenas me siento en el cómodo sillón me duermo al instante

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Me levanto de la silla y la tapo con una manta, le pongo un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja y con cuidado le acaricio la mejilla, espero que ayato allá entendido, no quiero que lo entienda por las malas, porque si hago eso estoy seguro que yui se molestaría mucho conmigo y yo no quiero eso

* * *

 **bueno hasta aquí termina el cap, espero que les allá gustado**

 **ya saben, no se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos reviews que siempre me levantan los ánimos :D**

 **bueno nos leemos luego adiosito! :*********


	8. las primeras pataditas

**holissss! gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, espero que este cap también les guste**

* * *

 **Las primeras pataditas**

Ya pasaron tres días y yui se está alistando para irse al hospital

-amor no te demores tanto!-le dice ruki

-lose!-le dice mientras sale de la tina, se envuelve en una toalla y sale del baño

-te espero abajo-le avisa antes de salir de la habitación

La chica se dirige al armario, saca una remera de color rosa con el cuello en forma de círculo, un pantalón de shins de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas convers de color negro, se pone la ropa, se peina su cabello y agarra un saquito por si acaso antes de bajar

-estas hermosa-le dice mirándola

-gracias-y se sonroja por el cumplido

-vamos-le dice y abre la puerta, ambos salen, se acercan al auto y se introducen, el pelinegro se pone el cinturón, mira a su costado para ver si su chica hizo lo mismo que él y al ver que lo tiene puesto arranca el vehículo

-christa-san va a estar también?-le pregunta

-si-le responde

-y quien es tu obstetra?-le inquiere

-se llama reiji-san-

-"ah ya veo"-se dice para sí y sonríe

Después de unos minutos más llegan a su destino, bajan del automóvil y se introducen al hospital

Apenas entran son recibidos por una persona bastante contenta de verlos

-hola!-saluda la albina

-hola christa-la saluda con una sonrisa yui

-buenos días christa-san-le dice educadamente ruki

-hola, y cómo están?-les pregunta

-bien-responde al unísono

-me alegro oír eso, bueno es mejor que vallamos para la oficina de tu doctor-le dice a la ojirosa

-si-emite

Los tres se van caminando hacia la oficina del obstetra reiji, al llegar ruki le toca la puerta

-adelante-escuchan

-ustedes dos entren, yo los espero aquí-dice la albina

Los otros dos solo asienten con la cabeza y se introducen al cuarto

-hola, siéntate aquí yui-san-le dice a la muchacha, ella le hace caso y se sienta en la camilla, el hombre de anteojos le toma la presión, luego escucha los latidos del corazón para asegurarse de que todo esté bien y por ultimo le hace la típicas preguntas

-bueno ahora recuéstate-la chica se recuesta y se levanta la blusa, reiji le pone el gel y en la pantalla se puede ver a un bebe bien formado

-bueno por lo que veo no hay nada extraño, él bebe crece saludablemente así que no hay de qué preocuparse-les dice

-gracias doctor-le dice ruki

-de nada, para eso soy obstetra-le dice acomodándose sus lente

-tan serio como siempre, así que al final te dedicaste a esto-le dice sonriendo

-sí y la verdad no me arrepiento-confiesa

-are? Ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunta confundida

-sí, el antes era un compañero de mi universidad, el estudiada lo mismo que yo, ADE, que te enseñan administrar y dirigir una empresa, pero después de unos meses se fue-le cuenta

-es que me empezó a aburrir así decidí elegir la carrera de doctor-le dice

-bueno me alegro que estés bien-

-lo mismo digo jefe-

-así que ya sabes que soy el dueño del hospital-

-por supuesto que sí, a decir verdad me sorprendió un poco pero igual ya me lo esperaba-le admite

-un día de estos deberíamos de tomar algo-le dice

-cuando tenga tiempo podría ser-

-ya está reiji-san-le pregunta

-si ya puedes levantarte-le dice

-puedes imprimir las imágenes de la ecografía?-le pregunta

-si no hay problema-y las imprime

-gracias-le agradece mientras toma la ecografía

-bueno espero verte pro-pero es interrumpido por alguien

-yui!-grita un albino y rápidamente corre hacia ella y la abraza

-suba-chan!-dice está correspondiendo al abrazo contenta

-por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-le reprocha

-pensé que reiji-san te lo había dicho-le dice

-sabes que no me dice nada-le recuerda

-…es cierto perdón-se disculpa

-no pasa nada, y como anda hiro?-le pregunta

-bien-y le sonríe

-viniste sola o con ese infeliz?-al decir infeliz frunce el ceño

-infeliz?-dice una tercera voz

Ambos miran a la persona que hablo y subaru deja de abrazar a yui

-así que tú eres el novio de yui-le dice mirándolo fijamente

-así es-le dice el pelinegro

-espero que la estés cuidando, porque si no…-y se suena los dedos

-suba-chan es mejor que no…-pero ruki no la deja terminar

-si no que?-le pregunta divertido

-te voy a romper toda la cara-termina de decir

-huy que miedo-se burla de su amenaza

-….-el albino solo hace sus manos en forma de puño, ya se está cansando de este tipo

-ruki-kun ya basta-le dice yui

-y tu subaru compórtate-le llama la atención reiji

-tch-chasquea la lengua en respuesta

-bueno linda-le dice a la rubia

-linda?!-exclama subaru

-"oh no"-se dice yui

-"esto se está poniendo divertido!"-piensa ruki

-cálmate-le dice reiji

-pero-intenta protestar

-si no quieres que te echen mejor no digas nada-

-…?-lo mira sin entender

-suba-chan, ruki-kun es el dueño de este hospital-le dice la ojirosa

-….que?!-pega el grito al cielo sin poder creérselo

-él es ruki mukami, el joven empresario multimillonario del país-dice el de ojos magenta

-*traga en seco* l-lo siento mucho yo no sabía que….-se intenta excusar

-jijijijij, no pasa nada-le resta importancia

-idiota-murmura reiji

-te escuche!-suelta subaru

-hmp-emite

-bueno chicos-se mete yui para evitar otra discusión

-si no les molesta tengo otros pacientes que atender-dice reiji

-nos vemos otro día-le dice ruki a su ex compañero

-adiós-se despide la rubia

-…-el albino no dice nada, solo sale del lugar

-y todo está bien?-pregunta la señora

-sí, él bebe está bien-le dice la chica

-qué bueno-opina contenta

-s-señor discúlpeme-dice subaru

-auch, tan viejo me veo-se burla de sí mismo el pelinegro

-no! No quise decirle eso!-exclama

-lose lose, pero no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo, mejor dime por mi nombre, ruki, y no te preocupes no te voy a echar, después de todo solo lo hiciste para fijarte de que yui esté en buenas manos-le dice

-gracias por entender-le agradece

-no hay de que, y a qué hora termina tu turno?-le pregunta

-hace ratito termino, por eso vine corriendo a lo de reiji-le explica

-ahhhh, te animas comer con nosotros?-lo invita

-…bueno-acepta

Ambos hombres se dan la vuelta para avisarle a las féminas, pero al visualizarlas ven como yui le cuenta a christa del porque su hijo se disculpó con ruki, mientras la albina solo escucha atentamente

-mama-la llama su hijo

-yui-la nombra el pelinegro

-ya vamos!-dicen las dos al unísono

Y así los cuatro salen del hospital, entran al auto del chico y se van a un restaurant bastante lujoso, al llegar no hizo falta de que hagan cola, después de todo es ruki mukami quien está presente, así que personalmente la dueña del local los atiende, los invita a que se sienten y los meseros se acercan para pedirle sus órdenes, cada uno pide lo que quiere y después de que los meseros se van, los cuatro entablan una conversación amistosa, y como dijo la ojirosa al final los dos muchachos si se llevaron bien después de todo

-aquí esta lo que ordenaron-dice una mesera dejando los platos mientras que otro deja los vasos y las bebidas

-gracias-dicen los cuatro al unísono

La cena transcurre sin ningún inconveniente, después piden un postre, pero antes de dar un solo bocado la rubia hace una mueca de dolor alertando a ruki y a los demás presentes en la mesa

-que te ocurre?-le pregunta preocupado

-…m-me duele-dice mientras se toca el vientre

-que sientes?-le pregunta el albino calmado, cree saber el porqué de su dolor

-siento como punzadas-le responde

-no son punzadas son patadas, él bebe está pateando dentro de tu panza yui-le explica

-…patadas…-mira su vientre y sonríe-sí que tienes fuerza-le dice

-ese niño va hacer un jugador de fútbol-suelta la señora

-jajajja-carcajean

-oye, no patees muy fuerte que a tu madre le duele campeón-le dice el pelinegro a **SU** hijo

-ya no patea más-avisa la rubia

-ese es mi chico-y le acaricia la panza

-va hacer muy obediente-opina christa

-si-concuerda el albino

-esto hay que recordarlo-dice la señora mientras saca su celular

-tenga el mío-le entrega el aparato

-hijo ponte en la foto-le dice

-ahora digan wiski-

-wiski-y sonríen

-listo, a ver como salió….deberían ser modelos-los alaga

-mama!-dice sonrojado subaru

-jejeje, esto también va para recuerdo-y saca otra foto

Mientras christa le saca fotos a su hijo que está más rojo que un tomate, la parejita se mira el uno al otro con cariño

-ya no puedo esperar a que nazca-confiesa la chica

-yo igual, de seguro va a ser igual de hermoso como la madre-suelta

-….-la ojirosa solo atina a sonrojarse furiosamente

-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-y sin previo aviso la besa con dulzura

-foto!-exclama alguien y solo sienten como el flash los ciega un poco

-yo quiero una copia-dice la albina mostrando la imagen de ellos dos besándose

-c-christa-la nombra avergonzada

-eres buena captando momentos románticos-la elogia ruki mirando la foto

-si lose-dice la albina

Después de elogiar la gran fotógrafa que es la señora christa y de llevarlos a la casa de esta, el pelinegro y la rubia se despiden de ellos

-espero verlos pronto!-dicen ambos albinos con una sonrisa

-si-dicen los otros dos antes de emprender la marcha hacia su hogar

Llegan a la mansión, saludan a los que trabajan en la casa y suben las escaleras para irse a la habitación

-que cansada estoy-dice yui y suelta un suspiro

-creo que él bebe todavía tiene bastantes energías-comenta al ver como el vientre de su chica se levanta por las pataditas que tira el nene

-ya, ya-le dice a su hijo

-descansa campeón-le dice ruki mientras pone su mano en la panza de la rubia y siente como el niño da una ultima patada

-ya se calmó-y entrelaza la mano que tiene en su vientre con la de ella

-sí, ahora descansen-y le besa la frente

-bueno-cierra sus ojos y se duerme luego de unos cuantos minutos

-gracias kami-sama-susurra el pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera antes de dormirse también con su mujer y su hijo que no falta mucho para que nazca

* * *

 **bueno hasta acá termina el cap, espero que les allá gustado**

 **y como a mi parecer este capitulo no estuvo tan bueno como los anteriores les voy a decir como se va a titular el siguiente cap "decisión" (yui va a decidir si se queda con ruki o lo deja)**

 **no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

 **ahora si chaito! :*****


	9. la decisión

**hola! antes que nada mil disculpas por tardar en subir un nuevo cap, es que estuve muy ocupada y bueno...pero por suerte ya lo termine y aquí se los dejo para que lo lean**

* * *

 **La decisión**

solo una semana mas había pasado y ya era el momento de decidir que hacer, si que paso el mes volando, pero eso no importa, lo importante ahora es darle el SI o el NO a la persona que la trata con amor y cariño, que quiere a su hijo a pesar de no ser de el

todavía sigue sintiendo algo por el pelirojo? Se pregunta, y la respuesta es un no lose, desde un principio sabia que no iba hacer fácil olvidarse de su primer amor, pero que trataría de hacerlo, y lo esta logrando gracias al pelinegro

con decisión se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, hoy va hacer un largo día, en especial para ellos dos

* * *

 **pov ruki**

estoy nervioso, asustado, entusiasmado, deprimido, contento...soy un remolino de emociones en este mismo instante, y la razón es porque hoy mi querida niña de ojos hermosos me tiene que decir si quiere seguir conmigo o si quiere terminar, espero que sea lo primero, pero no se, quien sabe

-hola, por que tan nervioso?-me pregunta mi amigo mientras entra a mi oficina

-por nada en especial-le digo

-aha claro, para empezar tu nunca vienes tan temprano a la empresa-y me mira

-*suspiro* es para adelantar el trabajo-le miento y agarro unos papeles y finjo que los estoy leyendo para que deje el tema

-bueno como digas, solo vine para dejarte esto y avisarte que en media hora tienes una reunión muy importante-y luego se va

me acomodo mejor en mi asiento y miro el techo, en realidad no vine antes por el trabajo sino porque no quería que yui me diera la respuesta, si tengo miedo y no me avergüenza admitirlo, quiero que entienda de que la amo y que no pienso lastimarla

* * *

 **pov ayato**

ya lo decidí, no pienso dejar que ruki mukami me gane sin que yo de pelea, yui y el bebe son míos, los quiero conmigo, quiero que estén en mi vida, no pienso dejarlos, le hare frete a mi padre y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, no me importa pero quiero recuperarlos a como de lugar

-*toc toc*-tocan la puerta

-adelante-emito

-hola amor-me saluda mi prometida o mejor dicho mi futura ex prometida

-hola, por que viniste?-le pregunto

-te tengo una noticia-me dice entusiasmada

-así? Y cual es?-

-estoy embarazada!-y con tan solo escuchar eso mi mundo se derrumbo, mi vida con yui ahora se ve inalcanzable, todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer por ella ahora solo es un bago sueño que jamas se cumplirá, maldición! Por que a mi? Se que me equivoque en muchas cosas pero...tanto tengo que sufrir?

-ayato? Estas bien?-me pregunta preocupada

-...s-si es solo que me sorprendí un poco por la noticia-este es mi castigo por a ver lastimado a la única persona que me quiso por como soy y no por lo que tengo, que siempre estuvo conmigo a pesar de no haberla tratado como se debe, me comporte como un idiota con ella y sinceramente me siento una basura, soy una basura

-solo me vas a decir eso?-y se cruza de brazos

-me alegro mucho, estoy muy contento-y sonrío falsamente, esta vez me ganaron y no hice nada para impedirlo, no puedo decirle a haruka que no quiero ese bebe porque no la quiero, no quiero lastimar a nadie mas, tal vez mi futuro con haruka no sea como yo me lo imagine con yui pero voy a tratar de que sea lo mejor posible

-"adios mi yui"-abrazo a haruka para hacerle creer de que estoy feliz por su embarazo

* * *

 **pov yui**

ya lista, salgo de la casa, me voy a la parada de autobús y espero a que llegue, luego de unos minutos me subo al transporte y un señor me da el asiento, le agradezco el gesto y me siento

-*brrrrr brrrrr*vibra mi celular

-moshi moshi-atiendo

-hola M Neko-chan!-escucho del otro lado de la linea

-kou-kun, hola-lo saludo

-que haces? Te llamo para preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a comprar algo, es que ya cumplo un mes que estoy con mi novia y bueno...no soy muy bueno para dar regalos, en especial en chicas-me dice

-mmmm esta bien, yo te ayudo, en unos 15 minutos mas o menos voy a estar alla-le informo

-ok, te espero-y corta la llamada

y como le dije, en 15 minutos ya estoy en la empresa mukami, busco con la mirada a cierta persona, diviso mejor y lo veo apoyado de la pared mirando a la nada

-kou-kun!-le llamo la atención

-M Neko-chan!-dice y me agita la mano en forma de saludo

-y a donde vamos?-le pregunto ya estando al lado de el

-por donde podemos empezar?-

-el centro comercial-le digo

-ok-y así nos dirigimos al auto del rubio, como todo caballero me abre la puerta del vehículo y luego emprendemos la marcha

-...y ruki-kun...que esta haciendo?-le pregunto

-en este momento esta en una reunión, es algo muy importante para la empresa, si todo sale bien ganaremos bastantes millones-me dice

-ha ya veo-emito

luego de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del automóvil y caminamos mirando los comercios

-mmmm...-kou se queda mirando un collar bastante bonito a mi parecer, así que silenciosamente me acerco a el

-quieres comprarcelo?-le pregunto

-no se-dice dubitativo

-de seguro le gustara-opino

-tu crees?-y me mira

-sip-y le sonrío

-entonces lo compro-entra al local y así repetimos la acción durante horas, al darnos cuenta de que el cielo se esta oscureciendo kou me dice que es mejor que me lleve a casa

pero en vez de dejarme en mi casa primero paramos en la empresa

-tengo que buscar unos papeles, ven acompáñame-y me arrastra hacia el ascensor

-pero que...?-me pregunto al ver que estamos en la terraza

-buena suerte-me dice el rubio antes de irse y es ahí que me doy cuenta de que kou-kun solo me me hizo perder el tiempo

-"que es esto?"-me acerco a donde esta la mesa con un mantel blanco, en el centro hay un florero con rosas rojas, hay dos sillas de cada lado y lo que me sorprende mas es que hay muchas velas prendidas en el lugar

-hola-escucho que me dice alguien atrás mio, ladeo la cabeza y me encuentro con ruki

-r-ruki-kun...que es...?-pero no me deja terminar

-te gusta? Quiero que este día no lo olvides nunca-y se me acerca

lo miro confundida por sus palabras

-yui...quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, sos una persona muy importante en mi vida-me dice con cariño

-...ruki-kun yo...-

-shhhhh, primero vamos a cenar, después me dirás que fue lo que decidiste-me agarra la mano delicadamente y me guía hasta mi asiento, corre un poco la silla para que yo me siente y luego me acerca a la mesa, después el también se sienta

-meseros!-alza la voz, la puerta se abre y deja ver a dos personas vestidos de meseros

-hola chicos-los saludo, me tapo la boca para contenerme de reír

-hola-me saludan al unisono

-solo dejen la comida y lárguense-suelta el pelinegro

-tch que amargado/te...voy...acusar...con..mi...mama-dicen yuma y azusa antes de irse

-itadakimasu!-decimos para luego empezar a comer

después comimos el postre y pasados una media hora ya era el momento de darle mi respuesta

-antes de que me digas si o no, quiero agradecerte por haberme echo el hombre mas feliz, no importa cual sea tu respuesta yo siempre te seguiré queriendo, a vos y a nuestro hijo, porque pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ustedes porque los amo-pequeñas lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas al escuchar esas bellas palabras, sinceramente ruki es un chico de oro, tengo suerte de estar con el

me limpio las pocas lagrimas para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y empezar hablar

-ruki-kun..yo...mi respuesta es...-veo como sus ojos me miran con emoción y tristeza a la vez-...que yo también te amo y quiero estar con vos-apenas termino la oración siento como me abraza fuertemente para luego alzarme en el aire y dar vueltas

-me alegra oír eso-me dice mientras deja de dar vueltas y lentamente desase su agarre sobre mi cintura-chicos se que están ahí-dice de repente mirando atrás mio

-tch, por tu culpa nos descubrió-se queja yuma

-ya no peleen-se mete el rubio

-parecen viejas chismosas-opina ruki

-hey!-reprochan

-dejen de quejarse y vengan a brindar-dice el pelinegro

-salud!-decimos todos al unisono

se que no me voy a arrepentir por mi decisión, amo a ruki y quiero estar con el para siempre

 **unos cuantos meses después...**

-ruki!-se escucha en toda la mansión

-que sucede?!-pregunta exaltado mientras abre la puerta

-cr-creo que rompí la bolsa-le dice mientras se toca el vientre y hace una mueca de dolor

el chico rápidamente se acerca a la chica y la carga al estilo princesa, baja con cuidado las escaleras y luego la introduce en el auto para ir a toda prisa al hospital

-kou cancela la reunión con tougo sakamaki, en este momento me estoy yendo con yui al hospital-le dice

-que le paso?!-pregunta preocupado

-rompió la bolsa-le dice simplemente mientras cuelga

-r-ruki-lo nombra mientras siente como resbala el liquido rojo por sus piernas

-tranquila amor, ya falta poco-la trata de tranquilizar

en unos minutos mas, llegan al hospital y el pelinegro llama a subaru, en cuestión de segundos el albino aparece y les dice que lo sigan, le dice a la ojirosa que se acueste en la camilla mientras le toma la dilatación

-en unos minutos te van a llevar a la sala de partos, tu quédate tranquila-le dice subaru mientras le sonríe y después sale de la habitación para darles privacidad

-ruki...tengo miedo-le dice

-por que?-

-que pasa si...le pasa algo al bebe?-y sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos por las lagrimas que intenta retener

-no le va a pasar nada, a ninguno de los dos, yo voy a estar con ustedes, no te preocupes linda-y le acaricia la cabeza

luego de unos minutos, a yui la llevan a la sala de partos, al pelinegro le dan un tapa boca y la vestimenta que usan los enfermeros

-ruki-lo llama nerviosa

-acá estoy amor-y la sujeta de la mano para que se tranquilice

-no te vallas-le ruega

-jamas-le dice

-preparence-dice el doctor a sus compañeros

ruki solo sostiene la mano de su chica mientras los doctores hacen su trabajo

-ya falta poco-avisa

-yui puja un poco mas-

-ghhhgghh-emite mientras puja lo mas fuerte que puede

-*sollozos*-y al final el bebe empieza a llorar

-felicitaciones es un nene-los felicitan

-donde esta mi hijo?-pregunta desesperada

-calma amor, lo están limpiando ahora lo traen-y le sonríe

luego de unos segundos una enfermera le entrega al bebe envuelto en una toalla blanca, yui lo toma cuidadosamente y pequeñas lagrimas de alegría resbalan por sus blanquecinas mejillas

-es hermoso-dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-si-concuerda con su mujer

-hola hijo, soy tu mami-le dice tiernamente-y el que esta parado viéndote es tu papa

-hola-emite y sonríe calidamente, esta feliz, ,muy feliz, su hijo ya nació y ahora podrán divertirse los tres juntos como una familia

* * *

bueno hasta acá llego mi imaginación, espero que les allá gustado

no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber su opinión

nos leemos luego! :****

pd: trate de ser lo mas romántica posible. pero creo que no me salio -.-'


	10. accidente automovilistico

**hola! gracias por sus reviews**

 **espero que este cap también les guste**

* * *

 **Accidente automovilístico**

Pasados dos días a la rubia le dan el alta al igual que a su hijo, pero mientras ellos están volviendo para su casa cierta persona sale disparado de su hogar

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Ya nació! Mi hijo ya nació! Al fin serviste de algo madre, si no hubiera sido por vos de seguro yo no me hubiera enterado

Me meto en el auto y arranco a todo lo que da para llegar lo más pronto posible

Por primera vez en mi vida estoy contento, espero que yui me deje verlo unos minutos, solo eso quiero

* * *

 **Narrador**

El cielo como por arte de magia se nubla y pequeñas gotas caen en la ciudad, con cada minuto que corre la lluvia se hace más intensa

A cierto pelirojo parece no importarle eso y sigue conduciendo muy rápido, si hubiera desacelerado…

-*bump*-se escucha estridentemente

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

El auto da vueltas y vueltas mientras yo desesperadamente intento salir, no puedo morir acá, no sin ver a mi hijo aunque sea solo unos segundos

Al final el auto cae fuertemente rompiéndose los vidrios que resistieron cuando me chocaron, algunos se me incrustan en la piel, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que estoy muy mal herido y pierdo sangre como una canilla, así que sin que yo lo quiera mis ojos se cierran lentamente

* * *

 **Narrador**

El hombre que conducía la camioneta baja para fijarse si la persona que choco sin querer está bien

-llamen a una ambulancia!-les dice a las pocas personas que se encuentran ahí

El por su parte se acerca al auto destruido y se agacha un poco para ver como un chico está colgado de arriba, bueno es entendible ya que el vehículo callo al revés, intenta quitarle el cinturón y lo logra con éxito, lo saca con cuidado y se percata que está sangrando mucho, lo alza y lo lleva en la vereda bajo un toldo, no se olviden que está lloviendo

Luego de unos minutos llega la ambulancia y algunos policías, rápidamente dos enfermeros se acercan al mal herido y lo acuestan en una camilla para introducirlo al transporte

Mientras que los policías le preguntan al señor que sucedió

Después buscan en el auto si tiene el permiso para conducir o algo que diga su identidad, encuentran su documento y les informan a sus familiares el accidente

* * *

 **Narrador**

Mientras la familia sakamaki se enteran de la desafortunada noticia, en cierta mansión solo hay risas y sonrisas

-sos un genio en todo pero no para cambiar un pañal-le molesta yuma

-tch, es más difícil de lo que parece-se intenta defender el pelinegro

-a ver déjame a mí-lo empuja kou y pone manos a la obra

 **Tres segundos después….**

-es imposible!-admite la derrota el rubio

-a ver fantasmita-se mete yuma y se suena los dedos antes de entrar en acción

-ten-le entrega una toalla a kou ya que esta todo lleno de talco

-gracias-le agradece a yui

-listo!-festeja el pelimarron

-lo pusiste al revés-le dicen

-*suspiro* bueno al menos lo intente-se rinde

-es…mí..turno-dice azusa

 **Y luego de un minuto…**

-ya…esta…-suelta el chico con una sonrisa de superioridad

-azusa-kun gano-dice la ojirosa

-yo podía haberlo hecho-dicen los tres perdedores

-agugu..-dice el bebe mientras es cargado por azusa

-quien…es..el..lindo..bebe..-le dice mientras le hace caras graciosas

-se lleva muy bien con azusa-kun-suelta la rubia

-si-la apoya ruki con una sonrisa

-parece que tiene sueño-opina yuma al ver como la criatura cierra lentamente sus ojitos

-ya estás cansado?-le pregunta cariñosamente

-mmm-emite mientras se remueve en los brazos del chico

-a ver amor-azusa se lo da con cuidado-vamos a la ca-pero es interrumpida

-moshi moshi-atiende ruki

-qué?! Gracias por decírmelo-y corta la llamada

-que paso ruki?-le pregunta un tanto asustada por la cara seria que tiene

-ayato sakamaki está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente automovilístico-y con tan solo esas palabras hizo que el corazón de la chica empiece a latir rápidamente

-se encuentra bien?-le pregunta preocupada, sabe que con esa pregunta lastima al pelinegro pero no puede ocultar la preocupación que siente por el pelirojo

-está internado, todavía no despierta perdió mucha sangre-le dice

-….-ella lo mira y el entiende el mensaje

-chicos nosotros vamos al hospital también-les dice

-está bien los esperamos acá-le contesta kou

Yui abriga a su hijo y los tres salen para introducirse en el auto y partir rumbo al hospital

-estas segura? Recién te dieron el alta-le dice mientras conduce

-si estoy segura, quiero ver que este bien-le dice

-todavía sientes algo por el?-le pregunta mirándola con notable tristeza

-yo…-no sabe que decir, ama a ruki pero aun así no puede olvidarse de ayato todavía

-*suspira* solo procura de no lastimarte a ti misma-le dice con una sonrisa

-gracias-y le sonríe con sinceridad, está más tranquila ahora que ruki la apoya a pesar de todo

Al llegar al hospital ven como la familia del pelirojo se sorprende al verlos

-que hacen acá?-les pregunta tougo sakamaki

-mi hijo tiene un poco de fiebre-le miente

-ha ya veo, te enteraste de lo que paso?-

-sí y espero que se recupere pronto, cualquier cosa que necesiten cuenten conmigo-le dice

-gracias, bueno es mejor que sigan con su camino-y se hace un lado

-hasta luego-dice el pelinegro y ambos se pierden doblando el pasillo del establecimiento

-donde…?-pero no la deja terminar

-es en la habitación 223, tercer piso a la derecha-le dice

-ah-emite mientras se dirigen para allá

Llegan a la habitación 223 y yui por alguna razón se siente nerviosa

-te estaré esperando afuera-le informa

-bueno-ve por última vez al chico antes de entrar

-…con permiso-dice mientras entra y cierra la puerta tras de si

Se acerca a la persona que se encuentra semi acostado en la camilla

-que haces aquí?-le pregunta

-estaba preocupada por ti-le dice

-por qué te preocupas por mí? No deberías después de todo lo que te hice…deberías odiarme-le dice con tranquilidad

-no puedo, sabes que te amo-es sincera aunque eso les cueste a los dos

-no deberías de amarme después de todo lo que te hice…además no quiero problemas con ruki, es mejor que te vayas-

-lose, tengo que estar con ruki pero sin embargo estoy acá con vos porque no puedo olvidarte…por eso vine para ponerle fin a esto-nota el dolor en sus ojos

-komori nunca tuvimos nada, así que no sé qué le vas a poner fin si lo nuestro nunca empezó-

-adiós ayato-kun-se despide y se va dejando solo al pelirojo, pero este último no sabe que ese adiós significa algo más

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Pero que acabo de hacer! Yo no quería tratarla así pero por alguna razón lo hice, ahhhh soy un completo idiota, después de que apenas me desperté pensé en ella y yo prácticamente la eche

Solo quiero verla unos minutos más

-*toc toc*-tocan la puerta

-pase-digo esperando que sea yui

-amor te encuentras bien?-me pregunta haruka preocupada

-haruka…si estoy bien solo fue un pequeño accidente-le restó importancia

-tuviste suerte, de no ser que estabas a unos kilómetros del hospital de seguro hubieras muerto-me dice

-pero estoy vivo-

-sí y me alegro por eso, ah casi lo olvido antes de entrar me cruce con tu amigo y su novia-me cuenta llamando mi atención

-así?-dije, sé que son ellos

-su hijo es hermoso se parece mucho a la madre, también les conté de mi embarazo y ambos me felicitaron, son buenas personas-

-ha ya veo-suelto

-voy a avisarle a los demás que despertaste, enseguida vuelvo-me dice antes de irse

Así que ya lo saben…de seguro yui me debe estar maldiciendo, pero volviendo con la conversación que tuve con la rubia…no sé porque pero ese adiós me resulto distinto que un adiós normal, sonó como si nunca más la volvería a ver

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Listo ya lo hice, me despedí de mi primer amor para siempre, ya no voy a hacer sufrir a ruki nunca más, no se lo merece

-yui…que paso en la habitación?-me pregunta

-…me despedí de ayato-kun-le contesto

-eso quiere decir que…-pero no lo dejo terminar

-que me olvide completamente de él, me di cuenta que solo te amo a ti y que ayato-kun quedo en el pasado, lo siento tanto si te hice sentir mal por mi culpa-me disculpo

-gracias, gracias yui-me dice contento

Niego con la cabeza-no gracias a ti ruki-y lo beso castamente en los labios

Yo le tengo que agradecer por a ver cambiado mi vida y estar conmigo sin pedirme algo a cambio

Siento como me abraza fuertemente y yo le devuelvo el abrazo

Es momento de olvidarme de ayato y ser feliz de una vez por todas, por el bien de mi bebe y el mío

* * *

 **Narrador**

Afuera pequeñas gotas caen del cielo, mientras que la chica solo piensa en hacer feliz a su amado, como él lo hizo con ella

* * *

 **y acá termina, espero que les allá gustado**

 **no se olviden de comentar**

 **chauchis! :*****


	11. el ultimo adios

**hola! como están? espero que bien, bueno este cap va a dar un giro inesperado en la vida de yui, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si el final no les gusta pero era necesario**

* * *

 **El ultimo adiós**

Después de la despedida del pelirrojo, la feliz pareja se va de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido

Al primer lugar donde van es parís, donde ruki uso sus contactos para que nadie valla a la torre Eiffel ya que tiene planeado cenar junto con su familia

* * *

 **Pov yui**

-ruki a dónde vamos?-le pregunto

-shhhhh-me calla y me guía a no sé dónde porque tengo los ojos tapados

-ya puedes ver-me saca la venda de los ojos y yo quedo sorprendida por la vista del lugar

-es hermoso-digo mirando mi alrededor

-a hiro parece que también le gusta la vista-y ambos miramos a nuestro hijo

-amor tengo hambre-le digo un poco apenada

-entonces sentémonos a comer-y me guía hasta mi asiento y después se sienta el

-salud-brindamos

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y solo la noche, la luna y las estrellas son testigos de la hermosa familia

Luego de unos meses se van a otro país, que en este caso es Suiza, luego a cañada, después a Estados Unidos y así sucesivamente, prácticamente recorrieron toda la tierra. Por eso luego de 3 años y medio vuelven otra vez a su país natal

* * *

 **Por ruki**

Se siente bien volver otra vez, y pensar que cuando nos fuimos hiro tenía días de a ver nacido y ahora tiene tres años, como pasa el tiempo, espero que se hayan divertido porque ahora viene lo difícil tengo que contarle algo a yui

-amor…-la llamo

-si?-y me mira con esos ojos tan lindos que tiene

-…te divertiste?-le pregunto

-por supuesto, vos hijo?-y mira por el retrovisor

-si oka-chan, oto-san cuanto falta?-para tener 3 años habla bien japonés

-ya falta poco-le digo

-avisaste a los chicos que ya llegamos?-

-ni siquiera les dije que volvíamos hoy, quiero descansar-

-no crees que descansaste mucho?

-un día mas no creo que pase nada-y me encojo de hombros

-hiro-chan ya llegamos-le avisa

Estaciono el auto y bajamos

-entren las cosas-les digo a mis sirvientes

-oto-san, esto es un castillo?-y me mira inocentemente

-es nuestra casa-y le acaricio la cabeza

-es muy grande, oka-chan de seguro se siente sola cuando no estas-

-…-me quedo un rato mirando a la nada cuando vuelvo a la realidad-es mejor que entremos está refrescando-

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-*toc toc*

-…pase-digo con tono cansino

-hola, solo vengo para dejar a tu hija-me dice mi ex prometida

-ok-digo

-ven shina-la llama y luego se va

-hola hija-y le sonrío

-papi!-y corre para abrazarme

-como te estas comportando?-

-biem, papi pol que el tio laito está mucho con mama?-y me mira

Después del choque que tuve y luego de darme el alta volví devuelta a mi vida matutina, y lo primero que me entere fue que yui y el mukami se habían ido de vacaciones ahí fue cuando entendí esa despedida por parte de ella, solo fue para ponerle fin. Con eso en la cabeza y más el trabajo me estrese tanto que no aguante más y salí antes de la empresa, así que al llegar a la casa solo tenía en mente ir a mi habitación y dormir, lo hubiera hecho pero los ruidos extraños que provenían de la pieza de mi hermano me detuvieron y, por qué? Se preguntaran, y la respuesta es porque pensé que esos gemidos eran de haruka así que para quitarme esa duda fui para la habitación de laito, entre sin tocar y es ahí cuando vi lo que yo no quise creer, tenía mis sospechas sobre ella pero me hice la vista gorda y me engañe a mí mismo

 ******flash back******

Abro bruscamente la puerta y los veo a ambos desnudos es la cama

-te diviertes?-le pregunto indiferente

-a-amor no es lo que parece-empieza a decirme

-entonces que es? Se nota perfectamente que estabas teniendo sexo con mi hermano haruka!-le digo con brusquedad

-no le hables así-se mete laito

-tú no te metas, eres mi hermano, cómo pudiste traicionarme? Lo esperaba de cualquiera pero menos de ti-

-déjame explicarte-me dice desesperada

-explicarme qué?-

-cálmate-

-cómo quieres que me calme? Si apenas llego del trabajo y me encuentro con esto-

-perdón-y baja la cabeza

-no me pidas perdón, sabias lo que hacías, solo respóndeme una cosa, hace cuanto hacen esto?-y los miro a ambos

-…desde que nos comprometimos-

-ósea que desde que empezaste a salir conmigo ya te acostabas con él?!-

-si-

-*suspiro* y él bebe, de quién es?-

-no se con exactitud…-

-cuando nazca quiero hacer la prueba de ADN-

-aunque lo hagas te tendrás que hacer cargo de él o ella, tenemos un compromiso y no puedes terminarlo-

-así? Mira como lo hago, terminamos-y salgo del lugar

Me dirijo a la habitación de haruka y mía y empiezo a buscar una caja en el armario, la saco y me siento en la cama (en esa caja tiene fotos con yui)

-*sollozos*-fui un estúpido el a ver dejado el amor de mi vida para estar con aquella mujer que solo me engaño, hace como 5 años que estoy o mejor dicho estaba y aun así tenía el descaro de mirarme a la cara como si nada. Me duele porque si ame un poco a haruka y ahora sabiendo la verdad no me queda nada, creí que éramos felices y quería tener una familia con ella pero eso no será posible….otra vez se repite lo mismo.

 ******fin del flash back******

-y porque se llevan bien hija, ve a sentarte ahí que voy a llamar a sumiko-san para que te traiga algo de comer, que quieres?-

-mmm una tolta de vainilla!-

-ok, sumiko-san tráeme una torta de vainilla para shina-y corto la llamada

-en seguida te lo traen, papi tiene que seguir trabajando hija-

-buemo-y se sienta en el sillón mientras yo sigo con mi trabajo

* * *

 **Narrador**

 **Pasados unas semanas…**

-tío kou no seas tramposo!-le reclama el niño

-yo no hago trampa!-y empiezan a discutir

-otra vez están discutiendo? Hey rubio oxigenado ya deja de pelear con un niño!-le grita su amigo

-tu cállate titán con cara de chimpancé!-le grita

-como me dijiste?!-y otra discusión se forma

-mejor…los…separo-dice azusa

-me harías un gran favor-le dice el pelinegro mientras lee unos papeles muy importantes

-amor le dijiste a los chicos que hiro-chan sabe-pero no termina de hablar al escuchar las quejas de los muchachos

-oka-chan los derribe!-le dice contento

-ahora lo saben-suelta ruki divertido

-chicos se encuentran bien?-pregunta

-…si no es nada solo tengo unos cuantos huesos rotos-dice el rubio

-me gano un enano-suelta yuma

-yo…solo..trate de..separarlos..-dice azusa tirado en suelo

-me olvide de contarles que hiro sabe defensa personal-y se ríe

-enserio no me digas-dice sarcástico el peli marrón

-juguemos otra vez-dice el nene

-no tengo que ir mañana al trabajo-se excusa kou

-no me quiero morir aún tengo mucho por vivir-dice yuma

-yo..paso..-y se levanta

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

Estoy cansado pero necesito terminar de leer esto

-amor te sientes bien?-me pregunta preocupada

-si solo estoy un poco cansado-y le sonrío

-ve a descansar después puedes terminar eso-

-…bueno-me levanto de mi asiento le beso castamente en los labios y me voy adentro

-*brrr brrr*-

-moshi moshi-contesto

-hola, disculpe por molestarlo pero vuelvo a insistir en que se haga la-pero no lo dejo terminar

-ya le dije que no es tarde aunque lo haga no va a cambiar nada-le digo

-las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde-

-pues fue lo primero que perdí-y corto

Necesito hablar con yui sobre esto tiene que saberlo, hiro me hizo pensar en las palabras que dijo anteriormente, no quiero que se sienta sola y mucho menos por mi culpa

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Dos meses pasaron desde que volvimos y ruki por alguna razón se empezó a sentirse mal, ahora está muy pálido y lo veo muy débil.

Tres meses más y ahora tiene vómito y dolor de cabeza.

Un mes más ha pasado y ya tuvo como 4 ataques epilépticos, se niega a ir al hospital o a que llame a un doctor, no sé qué hacer.

* * *

 **Narrador**

El pelinegro como puede se sienta en la cama

-oto-san ya te vas a ir no es así?-

-…eres muy inteligente para ser un niño, cuida bien a mama si?-

-si oto-san-y se va dejando solo al chico

-Creo que ya es hora-murmura

Llama a la rubia y le dice que llame a una ambulancia, ella rápidamente lo hace y en cinco minutos vienen para llevárselo

* * *

 **Pov yui**

-amor todo va a estar bien, nosotros estaremos a tu lado cuando despiertes-le digo

-ten, si yo no sobrevivo quiero que leas esto, te amo mucho gracias por todo me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo amor, adiós-me dice con una sonrisa

-n-no digas eso, no vas a morir ruki-y mis ojos se vuelven cristalinos

-ya es hora-dice el doctor

-adiós-y me agita la mano

-…-y yo solo me quedo mirando cómo se lo llevan

* * *

 **Pov ruki**

No me arrepiento de nada, conocí a una persona maravillosa que incluso me dio un hijo esplendido, espero que no se enojen conmigo por hacerles esto pero tienen que entender que ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo

Yui te amo y siempre te amare vivo o muerto, gracias por a ver estado a mi lado

Me ponen la mascarilla y lentamente cierro mis ojos y en lo único que pienso es en mi familia. Yui, hijo, amigos y hermano…lo siento.

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y 5 horas después sale el doctor, la chica al verlo inmediatamente se para de su lugar, pero al instante lagrimas brotan de sus ojos al ver el rostro del hombre

-lo siento mucho su perdida, el tumor ya estaba muy avanzado y no pudimos hacer nada en verdad lo siento-se disculpa con una reverencia antes de irse

-ruki!-grita entre lágrimas-por qué? Por qué te fuiste? Me prometiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos los tres!-y cae de rodillas al suelo

Los amigos de la familia, kou, yuma y azusa solo bajan sus cabezas mientras que algunas lágrimas se les escapan de los ojos

Como puede abre el sobre que le dio antes de irse y lo empieza a leer

 _-"si estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy más a tu lado, te pido perdón por no cumplir mi promesa, solo quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida y te lo agradezco, gracias por a verme dado a hiro y por a verme permitido ser el padre, es un hijo excepcional, también gracias por a verme dejado entrar en tu vida y en tu corazón, me hiciste muy feliz este tiempo que estuve a tu lado y me diste una familia maravillosa. Solo quiero que sepas que te amé hasta la muerte, te sigo amando y te amare para siempre"-_

 _-"Pd: quiero que seas feliz que muestres esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y que sigas hacia adelante sin importar que. Los amo mucho a los dos"-_

 _"Ruki"_

-te amo-dice entre hipidos

-oka-san…a oto-san no le gustaría que llores por su culpa-le dice el chico

-…-lo ve por unos momentos y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de algo

* * *

 **Pov yui**

No tengo que llorar, en este momento yo tengo que estar firme no hiro

-tienes razón a papi no le gustaría eso-y lo acerco hacia mi

-…oto-san, oto-san!-y se larga a llorar

-shhhhh, él todavía está con nosotros hijo-y lo abrazo

-oka-chan yo voy a estar con vos no te preocupes voy a cuidarte igual que oto-san-me dice

-hijo…-y lloro otra vez

* * *

 **Narrador**

Mientras madre e hijo lloran juntos de la nada aparecen tres hombres

-donde esta ruki?-le pregunta a los chicos

-el ya….-pero no termina de hablar al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del recién llegado que acaba de golpear la pared fuertemente

-dónde está?-vuelve a pregunta

-allá-le señala

No dice nada mas solo sigue hacia la puerta donde le señalo el rubio, pasa al lado de la rubia y del nene y se introduce en la habitación

-hermano…-murmura mientras se acerca al cuerpo sin vida

-perdón por no a ver llegado antes, perdón por no a verme quedado a tu lado para cuidarte-y forma sus manos en puños

Mientras se culpa por la muerte del pelinegro algo llama su atención, en la mano derecha tiene un papel, los saca y lo lee

 _-"no te culpes por esto, yo tome la decisión, me hubiera gustado verte antes no de que me veas de esta manera pero bueno las cosas se dieron así, te pido un favor cuida bien de yui y de hiro por favor. Ellos merecen ser felices y yo sé que vas a cumplir ese deseo"-_

 _-"Pd: no dejes que yui cargue con todo ella siempre se esfuerza de mas"-_

-…está bien cumpliré tu deseo hermano-y lo mira por última vez antes de salir de la habitación

Y lo único que hay en este momento es tristeza, dolor, amargura, lágrimas y sollozos por a ver perdido a una persona que era querido por todos.

* * *

 **...bueno se que no se esperaban la muerte de ruki pero yo ya lo tenia pensado matar, si se que soy de lo peor pero la historia se titula "la vida no es fácil" nunca se sabe cuando podes perder a un ser querido. espero que me entiendan en ese aspecto**

 **por otro lado me disculpo si no les gusto pero como lo dije desde el principio era necesario para yui para que aprenda como es la vida que a veces es injusta y sin embargo no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo solo seguir hacia adelante**

 **bueno estaré esperando sus criticas quiero saber su opinion del capitulo**

 **bye bye! .*****

 **pd: díganme si lloraron (yo si lo hice :C)**


	12. la verdad sale a la luz

**hola a todos! bueno por ultima vez me disculpo por el cap anterior, estoy segura que la mayoría de ustedes no se lo esperaba. nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **La verdad sale a la luz**

Para ella los colores desaparecieron, ya no ve nada como antes sino que solo siente dolor por a ver perdido a su amado, el tiempo se detuvo cuando ruki falleció y ahora lo único que hace es llorar todos los días por su ausencia…

-mis más sentido pésame-le dice un hombre viéndola con lastima

-….-sus ojos solo destellan tristeza y vacío ya no brillan como antes

-yui…-la nombra el rubio

-…si-emite sin ninguna emoción

-lo siento pero tengo que irme a la empresa, cuando termine vuelvo otra vez-le dice

-no es necesario, quiero estar a solas con el-

-…bueno entonces nos vemos-se despide intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa

-adiós-susurra y se queda parada mirando el cuerpo inmóvil en el ataúd

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Era el único familiar que tenía, nuestros padres fallecieron por cosas naturales y mi hermano era lo único que me quedaba, siempre intente darle el ejemplo de hermano mayor pero ruki me ganaba, era muy responsable e inteligente y yo con la edad que tenía en ese entonces no podía alcanzarlo y eso que era 4 años mayor que el

Y ahora me encuentro en su velatorio viendo como personas entran y salen del lugar, unos con caras tristes y otros fingiendo dolor para no quedar mal y la que está desde que trajeron el cuerpo sin vida en un cajón es esa chica que no para de llorar silenciosamente, sí que debió amar mucho a mi hermano si esta tan dolida por su muerte. Ahora que lo recuerdo no me pude presentar formalmente con ella pero tampoco es el momento que lo haga es mejor que espere un poco, después de todo voy a tener que acostumbrarme a su presencia si es que quiero cumplir el último deseo de ruki

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Por qué? Por qué te tuvo que pasar esto de entre tantas personas que hay en este mundo? Y aunque me siga preguntando una y otra vez no encuentro la respuesta. Desde ese día que te fuiste de mi lado mi vida no tiene sentido, intente suicidarme de varias maneras pero aunque lo intente no pude hacerlo y todo por nuestro hijo, no quiero que crezca solo no quiero que sufra por eso voy a seguir aunque ya estoy muerta por dentro y solo sienta un dolor sofocante, solo porque me pediste que siga sonriendo aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo, lo siento.

Le pedí a yuma y azusa que cuiden de hiro, no quiero que te vea de esta manera eso le rompería el corazón. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo tanto que duele

-…ruki…-articulo entrecortadamente mientras paso mis dedos delicadamente por su rostro pálido y frió

No sé cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron pero ya no hay nadie en el lugar, por fin estamos a solas amor

-cuanto tiempo piensas dormir?-y solo recibí un absoluto silencio de la pregunta que se de ante mano jamás va hacer respondida

Y lo único que hago es largarme a llorar otra vez, ya ni lágrimas me quedan para derramar, de seguro me veo deplorable pero la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo, te extraño tanto ruki que me siento incompleta por tu ausencia. No sé en qué momento me abre dormido solo recuerdo que te vi por última vez antes de que mis ojos se cierren en contra de mi voluntad

* * *

 **Narrador**

Mientras la ojirosa duerme el pelinaranja solo atina a acercarse a la chica y taparla con una manta antes de irse a la mansión

-que pasara de ahora en adelante?-pregunta al aire mientras mira el cielo estrellado

 _A la mañana siguiente…._

El cielo parece que llora al igual que las personas más cercanas al pelinegro que se despiden por última vez de él antes de ser enterrado. El ataúd está repleta de rosas blancas y yui es la última en decirle adiós antes de que lo entierren, y el único que se queda a su lado es kou ya que yuma y azusa se fueron con el niño

-ya está anocheciendo-dice mirando hacia arriba

-vamos-dice apenas audible y camina o prácticamente arrastra los pies mientras el rubio la sigue de atrás. Una última lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y después se escucha el rechinar de la reja del cementerio cerrarse

Ambos se introducen al vehículo del chico y emprenden la marcha sin decir ninguna palabra. Llegan a la mansión y al entrar se encuentran con shu, el hermano mayor de ruki, aunque claro está la chica no sabe nada todavía

-hola mi nombre es shu-se presenta antes de que pregunte-soy el hermano de ruki, el hermano mayor-

-….-la rubia se queda con la boca abierta, no sabía que el pelinegro tenía un hermano él nunca se lo dijo

-hola shu tanto tiempo-le saluda kou

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo-concuerda con el chico

-bueno es mejor que me valla, yui los muchachos dejaron a hiro en tu habitación durmiendo-le informa

-bueno-dice

-nos vemos-se despide antes de salir

-yui komori ¿no?-y la mira

-así es, encantada de conocerlo-y hace una leve reverencia

-es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana tenemos que ir con el abogado de mi hermano para que nos diga el testamento-le dice

-…buenas noches-dice mientras se va a su cuarto

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Me despierto sin muchas ganas y ladeo mi cabeza para ver a mi hijo dormir plácidamente así que con mucho cuidado me salgo de la cama, agarro una toalla y algo de ropa y me introduzco al baño. Al menos me puedo desconectar de la realidad por unos minutos antes de volver otra vez al mundo y a mi desafortunada vida

Luego de despertar a hiro y desayunar juntos nos vamos junto con shu-san. Al llegar saludo a los chicos y nos sentamos para esperar que el abogado empiece hablar

-bueno como todos saben soy el abogado de ruki mukami, el hizo el testamento y me pidió que se los lea-se aclara la garganta-"para mis mejores amigos, la verdad no sé qué les podía dar ya que están bien económicamente y no necesitan de mi ayuda así que por eso solo se me ocurrió darles esto-saca tres sobres-gracias por todo chicos. Para mi esposa…como me hubiera gustado decirte de esa manera yui, solo quiero que sepas que te dejo la mansión y todo lo que está en su interior, también tienes el 35% de las ganancias de las empresas mukamis, así que no te preocupes que todos los meses vas a recibir el 35% de las ganancias y por ultimo mi hermano shu, te dejo a cargo de todas las empresas espero que puedas hacerlo. Bueno creo que eso es todo, adiós"-termina

-que dice la carta?-le pregunto a kou

-no quiero sonar grosero pero es algo mío y de él, solo te puedo mostrar esto-y me muestra una fotografía

-que tiernos-opino

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Espero a que todos salgan para que el abogado de ruki me diga algo más

-mi cliente también me pidió que le entregue esto-

-….entiendo-lo tomo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta

-eso es todo-me informa

-ok, gracias-estrechamos las manos y me retiro del lugar

* * *

 **Narrador**

Luego de ese dia shu se hizo cargo de las empresas y yui solo se queda en la mansión esperando a que su hijo salga del colegio para ir a buscarlo

-dios llego tarde!-exclama mientras corre para llegar a tiempo

Luego de unos minutos más al fin llega al colegio de hiro. Lo ve sentado esperándola junto con una niña que parece que es de su misma edad

-hijo…discúlpame-le dice cansada

-hola ma! Ella es shina-chan –la presenta contento

-hola encantada de conocerte yo soy la madre de hiro-y le sonríe

-hola-saluda tiernamente

-hija!-se escucha de lejos

Los tres miran al frente y ven como un hombre de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y de unos veinte y tanto de edad corre hacia su dirección

-ayato-kun…-murmura la chica

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

Me soporto en mis rodillas por la carrera que di recién y ya menos agitado levanto mi cabeza

-…yui!-digo sorprendido

-hola ayato-kun tanto tiempo-me dice

-s-si es cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo, y como esta ru-pero paro de hablar al darme cuenta de lo que le iba a preguntar-q-quise decir… siento mucho tu perdida cuando me entere iba a ir pero justo ese día haruka y yo hicimos los papeles de divorcio-le explico

-qué pena que se separaron hacían una linda pareja-

-se podría llamar karma después de todo en esta vida siempre se paga, lo digo por experiencia-y rio

-así que shina-chan es tu hija ¿no? Cuantos años tiene?-me pregunta

-como sabes de….?-ladeo mi cabeza y veo a mi hija con otro nene

-no me digas que el….-y me lo confirma con la mirada-se parece mucho a vos-opino

-sí, hijo preséntate-le dice

-si mami, hola me llamo hiro mukami y tengo 3 años de edad-y hace una reverencia

-…valla habla fluidamente el japonés, yo me llamo ayato sakamaki-y le revuelvo el pelo

-de donde conoces a mi mama?-me pregunta

-de la preparatoria, se podría decir que somos amigos-

-bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir-dice yui

-yo los llevo no tengo problema-me ofrezco

-no gracias, le prometí a hiro que de camino a casa le compraría un helado-

-entonces vamos-y al final acepta

Así que nos dirigimos a mi auto y nos adentramos para luego irnos a un parque que solo queda a unas cuadras del jardín de los niños. Al bajar los chicos se van a los juegos y nosotros nos vamos a la heladería no sin antes decirles que se queden en donde están

-así que tiene 3…y pensar que cuando lo vi apenas tenía días de a ver nacido-suelto nostálgico

-ese día nos trataste muy mal ayato-kun-me recuerda

-perdón sé que fui un idiota pero es que quería y quiero que seas feliz-le confieso-yui yo todavía te amo-admito

-…después de todo lo que paso ruki apareció en mi vida y con su muerte también se llevó mi corazón-me rechaza

-ya me lo esperaba después de todo te hice mucho daño, solo quiero que sepas que cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada en verdad me puse contento es solo que si mi padre se enteraba no sé lo que era capaz de hacerte-

-no quiero parecer fría pero si en verdad me amabas entonces te hubieras enfrentado a tu padre sin importar si era peligroso o no-y mira a la nada

-tienes razón-concuerdo

-igual no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti, gracias a eso pude conocer a ruki-y sonríe tristemente

-yui cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídemelo-le digo mirándola a los ojos que antes eran de un rosa hermoso y ese brillo que la caracterizaba

-gracias…ayato-kun-al fin pude disculparme correctamente y además hicimos las pases

-emmm si no te molesta quiero ser más cercano a hiro-

-…eso no creo que sea posible, el piensa que su padre es ruki y no quiero que piense que siempre le estuve mintiendo-

-pero acaso no es así?-

-y que querías que le dijera? Que su padre nos dejó por otra mujer? Que sus abuelos nos dejaron en la calle porque era una vergüenza? Que te besaste con tu prometida delante mío hiriéndome más de lo que estaba? Que nos echaste esa vez que te fuimos a visitar al hospital? Que ruki se interesó en mí y se hizo cargo de el?!-y lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos

-yo lo siento pero quiero que sepa que soy el padre, tal vez lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho pero al menos quiero hacer las cosas bien con hiro-le digo con sinceridad

-*suspira* ok se merece saber quién es el padre biológico pero se lo voy a decir cuando crea que sea el momento indicado-

-gracias!-

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Dos semanas pasaron desde que salimos con ayato-kun al parque con los niños, hiro se volvió más cercano a shina-chan y yo estoy dudando sobre decirle la verdad

-ma! Mira lo que aprendí!-me dice entusiasmado

-a ver-y me siento

El hace lo mismo y empieza a tocar una hermosa melodía, a hiro-chan le gusta la música clásica ya que a ruki también le gustaba y por eso toma lecciones de piano

Se ve tan relajado, no quiero que se altere ni tampoco lastimarlo pero…

-oka-chan-me llama

-s-si?-y lo miro

-te veo muy pensativa, estas bien?-y para de tocar

-…si hijo no es nada-y trato de sonreírle

-en serio ma? Desde que vimos a ese amigo tuyo fue cuando empezaste a estar más pensativa de lo normal-es chico pero habla y tiene una mentalidad de un mayor

-está bien me atrapaste hijo hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-sakamaki-san es mi padre, no es así?-y encarna una ceja

-como…?-empiezo a decir

-ese día cuando nos presentamos por alguna extraña razón me sentí protegido estando con él, era lo mismo estando con oto-san pero con sakamaki-san es más fuerte, además oto-san ya me lo había contado-admite

-cuando?-le pregunto

-eso no importa, mama oto-san nunca va a dejar de ser mi padre después de todo padre es quien lo cría no quien lo crea-

-entonces no estás enojado conmigo?-

-aunque lo intentara no podría hacerlo-y me abraza

-…-yo solo suelto algunas lágrimas-"es igual a vos amor"-

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y luego de ese día padre e hijo se hicieron más cercanos, la chica se sacó un peso de encima pero aun así su dolor aún no se va y tampoco sabe si se va a ir algún día

-que aburrido-dice la rubia acostada en el pasto

-entonces sal a caminar-y aparece una sombra

-shu-san creí que estaba en la empresa-

-me tome el día libre-

-ah ya veo, bueno voy a salir un rato-y se para

-carla acompáñala!-le grita a su amigo y compañero de trabajo

Yui no dice nada, total sabia de ante mano que no la iba a escuchar

-a dónde quiere ir?-le pregunta el hombre

-…al cementerio-

-bueno-

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Al llegar a la tumba del pelinegro me inclino y me quedo mirando su lápida, dejo las rosas que compre antes de entrar

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Así que están en el cementerio…creo que debería de ir a un psicólogo, la veo muy deprimida y también muy pálida de seguro no se está alimentando bien. Hermano conociste a una persona que te amo mucho y que ahora sufre por tu ausencia aun no la conozco bien pero se nota que es una buena persona

-que sucede?-

-eh?-y lo miro

-como estas sonriendo…-

-en que momento?-

-mejor olvida lo que dije-

-pero-y me interrumpe

-por cierto ya encontré la información que me pediste, yui komori, edad 20 años, salía con ayato sakamaki que la dejo embarazada pero no se hizo cargo del bebe además tenía una esposa, sus padres la echaron de casa y conoció a una señora albina que tiene un hijo que es doctor, ella trabajaba en una bar hasta que su hermano la conoció y la trajo a la mansión-

-ok-

Vaya pobre chica, ruki sí que te gusta lo complicado

* * *

 **Pov yui**

-vámonos-le digo

-ok-

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al vehículo y devuelta nos dirigimos a la mansión

-"siempre me acuerdo de ti en cualquier lado día y noche, siempre miro al cielo y me pregunto si me veras aun y si me extrañas tanto como yo"-

* * *

 **bueno y eso es todo, quiero aclarar que esta historia esta llegando a su fin**

 **gracias por leer y comenten ;)**

 **bye bye! :*****


	13. búsqueda desesperada

**hola mis queridos lectores/as, como están? espero que bien. bueno antes que nada gracias por sus reviews :D me hacen muy feliz**

 **Azusa KAWAII: que mal lo de tu cel :( pero espero que estés bien y gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest: si lastimosamente esta historia terminara muy pronto u.u gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo**

 **Isa-chan1114: lamento si tarde mucho pero acá esta el nuevo cap, gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **nadia: gracias por tu review, espero que este cap también te guste**

 **y desde ya muchas gracias por leer y por comentar**

* * *

 **Búsqueda desesperada**

* * *

 **Pov shu**

Tengo que admitir que es muy estresante tener que hacerse cargo de todo pero al menos me ayudan mis amigos de confianza

-shu!-entra precipitadamente kou

-que paso?-pregunto

-yui se encuentra en el hospital-y con tal solo escuchar eso automáticamente me levanto de la silla y salgo de mi oficina para irme inmediatamente

* * *

 **Narrador**

1 hora antes…

-hiro-chan! Ya es hora de levantarse!-le grita

-ya voy mama!-le responde

Esta vez la chica decidió hacer el desayuno, por alguna extraña razón se siente nerviosa como si algo malo va a pasar, tal vez son ideas suyas pero no puede dejar de sentirse inquieta

-itadakimasu!-dicen al unísono mientras empiezan a comer

Luego de unos minutos salen de la casa y se dirigen tranquilamente al jardín del chico

-mami te encuentras bien?-le pregunta

-…si es solo que…-pero para de hablar

-hola shina-chan!-grita animadamente hiro saludando a su hermanastra

De un momento a otro el nene empieza a correr pero…

-hijo!-gritan los padres al ver como de la nada para una camioneta blanca y bajan dos hombres encapuchados

Yui corre para proteger a su hijo y el pelirrojo se pone delante de los niños mirando a los dos desconocidos que se acercan peligrosamente

Y lo que pasa a continuación es el sonido de un disparo, un golpe seco y gritos…

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Me encuentro en el hospital sentada esperando que alguien me diga cómo se encuentra ayato-kun

-yui-escucho mi nombre

-subaru, como esta?-le pregunto preocupada

-está bien no es nada grabe-y me sonríe

Me tranquilizo al escuchar eso pero luego recuerdo que…

 *******flash back*******

-no los lastimen-grito

Uno de los hombres me apunta con un arma y dispara, yo solo cierro los ojos

-aghhhh-abro rápidamente los ojos para ver al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo

-ayato!-exclamo preocupada y me arrodillo

-mama/papi!-gritan los nenes mientras los meten en la camioneta y yo lo único que puedo hacer es pedir ayuda

 *******fin del flash back*******

…deje que a mi hijo se lo llevaran *sollozos* soy una pésima madre

-yui-san!-escucho que me llaman

* * *

 **Pov shu**

-shu-san…-y corre para abrazarme y largarse a llorar

-estas bien?-le pregunto

-hiro…el…-habla entrecortadamente

-qué pasa con él?-y froto su espalda

-lo secuestraron-dice al fin

-…que?!-

-estábamos yendo al colegio y de un momento a otro unos hombres bajan de una camioneta blanca, ayato-kun se pone delante de los chicos pero corre a mi dirección al ver como uno de ellos me apunta y dispara, el recibió la bala y preocupada me acerco a él y es ahí cuando los hombres aprovecharon y se llevaron a los chicos-me cuenta

-shhhhh-y la atraigo más hacia mi

-yo tengo la culpa-empieza a decir

-nadie tiene la culpa, te prometo que no voy a parar hasta encontrarlos-

* * *

 **Narrador**

Dos semanas pasaron desde el incidente, yui, shu y ayato apenas duermen, no tienen ninguna pista de quien pudo a ver sido y eso los vuelve locos

-*burrrr burrrr*-suena el teléfono

-moshi moshi-atiende la rubia

-….hola..-saluda una voz distorsionada

-q-quién es?-

-vamos directamente al grano, si quieres que tus criaturas estén sin ningún rasguño entonces es mejor que no llames a la policía, como soy bueno te doy tiempo para que consigas los millones que quiero-

-y de cuantos millones estaríamos hablando?-

-y de unos *******-

-eso es mucho-

-por eso te doy tiempo, bueno hablamos otro día adiós-y corta la llamada

-shu-san!-

-qué pasa?!-

-acaba de llamar el secuestrador, dice que no llamemos a la policía y que le demos cierta cantidad de dinero si es que queremos que los niños estén bien-

-…no te preocupes ellos van a estar bien-

* * *

 **Pov hiro**

Dos semanas pasaron y todavía me encuentro en algún lugar desconocido y ni siquiera puedo ver la luz del sol con esta venda que me tapa los ojos, me duelen las muñes por estas cadenas que me inmovilizan

-h-hiro…-escucho como shina me llama con desesperación

-tranquila…vamos a salir de esto confía en mi-y es verdad, cueste lo que cueste voy a sacar a mi hermana de este lugar no importa si eso significa que tenga que perder la vida en el intento

.

.

.

Creo que hoy ya se cumple un mes…extraño la dulce voz de mi madre y su sonrisa tranquilizadora, oto-san lo siento pero al final no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice, perdón

-*sollozos* perdón…oto-san…-soy un inútil, ni siquiera pude cuidar a mama como le prometí

De repente se escucha el rechinar de la puerta

-hola mis niños…que hacen?-esa voz…nunca voy a olvidar esa voz

Sus zapatos hacen eco mientras se acerca hacia nosotros

-*sonidos de cadenas* hiro…-murmura shina y se me apega lo más que puede

-y?-me toma del mentón tan fuerte que no me sorprendería que luego de esto tenga marcas en el rostro

-que haces?-y habla otra voz distinta

-…nada-

-ya te dije que no los maltrates-

-que aburrido-

-solo quítales las cadenas para que coman de una vez-

Nos quitan las cadenas y nos destapan los ojos, al principio me cuesta acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar hasta que diviso todo a mí alrededor perfectamente

-coman rápido-nos dice una mujer, no puedo ver su rostro ya que lo oculta pero por su voz y su cuerpo es muy obvio que se trata de una mujer y la otra persona es un hombre pero igual que la señora tiene la cara cubierta

Aunque la comida es asquerosa no nos queda de otra que comérnosla si no nos moriríamos de hambre y personalmente no me quiero morir en un lugar como este

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Hiro…lo siento tanto, mami no pudo hacer nada para protegerte, te prometo que pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos

* * *

 **Pov hiro**

Tal vez tarde más de lo normal pero al menos ya sé cómo escaparme de aquí. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo

* * *

 **Narrador**

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los meses pasaron volando

-así que todavía no hay rastro de ellos-más que una pregunta es una afirmación

-me disculpo pero es que no encontramos nada como para buscarlos, se ve que lo planearon muy bien-dice el oficial

-maldita sea!-explota ayato

-…si ustedes no pueden encontrarlos entonces lo hare por mi cuenta-y la rubia sale del lugar

-*suspira* sigan buscando-finaliza shu

* * *

 **Pov ayato**

-*sollozos*-

-no llores, los vamos a encontrar yui solo ten fe-le digo abrazándola

-pero y si no los volvemos a ver?-

-recuerda que son nuestros hijos, si nosotros no los encontramos ellos nos encontraran a nosotros-

-los extraño mucho-

-yo también-sé que están bien, lo presiento

Luego de dejar a yui a su casa yo me voy a la mía, mis padres me reciben con sus rostros ansiosos y a la vez curiosos

-y?-pregunta mi padre

-…nada-le digo sin animo

-….-me da palmadas en la espalda y yo solo dejo salir un profundo suspiro de frustración

.

.

.

Un mes más pasa y todavía no sé nada de los niños, yui informo que devuelta llamaron y que nos advirtieron que se nos acaba el tiempo

* * *

 **Pov hiro**

Ahora si mis cálculos no me fallan en cualquier momento ellos tienen que entrar

-hola, hola mocosos!-y como lo dije

Me tome la molestia de memorizarme como se manejan, no nos dan desayuno así que solo comemos por la tarde, y cada cuanto se turnan para vigilarnos pero dos veces seguidas nadie nos vigila. También sé que no hay cámaras porque si así fuera entonces ya se habrían dado cuenta de lo que hago. Cada tanto siempre discuten delante de nosotros y fue cuando aproveche y agarre uno de los cubiertos, un cuchillo, como era de esperarse no se dieron cuenta

Y es ahí cuando entre en acción, como dije antes ellos no aparecen dos días seguidas y eso sí que me beneficio ya que gracias a eso pude encontrar una grieta en el lugar. Se preguntaran como puedo moverme si estoy encadenado, verdad? Y la respuesta es sencilla, con el mismo cuchillo puedo liberarme sin que se den cuenta. Por eso ahora me encuentro agrandando el agujero que hice durante semanas para por fin salir de este maldito lugar

* * *

 **Pov yui**

Algo me dice que tengo que salir de aquí, siento algo inexplicable y eso causa que me sienta ansiosa

-voy a salir un rato-digo a los muchachos

-no te tardes demasiado-me dice shu-san

-ten cuidado-me dice ayato

-si-y salgo de la mansión para seguir mi caminata con un destino incierto

* * *

 **Pov hiro**

Ya está, ya está! Me acerco a shina y le quito las cadenas

-auch-se queja mientras frota sus muñecas

-shhhh, no hagas ruido que nos pueden escuchar-le digo

-perdón-

-ven-le hago señas-no es muy grande pero es lo suficiente para que quepamos los dos-

-eso quiere decir…-y por la leve luz que entra en el lugar veo como sus ojos brillan con esperanza

-sí, ya es hora de salir de acá, vamos a casa-le extiendo mi mano

-si!-me toma de la mano y salimos por el agujero

Nos quedamos un rato parados ya que nos cegamos por la luz del sol pero luego empezamos a correr lejos de ese lugar

Siento como la adrenalina corre por todo mi cuerpo, cada vez nos alejamos más y más, mis piernas empiezan a cansarse y luego de unos minutos mis ojos divisan a una hermosa mujer caminando con una expresión de completa tristeza. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos

-…mama!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, sonrío plenamente y corro hacia su dirección para volver a abrazarla como hace mucho no lo hago

* * *

 **y hasta acá llego mi imaginación, espero que les haya gustado, quienes son los secuestradores? los encontraran? bueno eso nos fijaremos en el próximo episodio**

 **no se olviden de comentar!**

 **ahora si nos leemos luego!**


	14. ¿quienes son los secuestradores?(parte1)

**hola a todos! si se que desaparecí un tiempo pero volví! me voy a poner al día con mis historias. desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **pov yui**

me encuentro caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que...

-mamá!-escucho un grito

de seguro estoy loca. vuelvo a escuchar esa voz que hace que mis ojos se pongan vidriosos. yui que te cuesta levantar la cabeza y desilusionarte de nuevo?

levanto mi cabeza y me quedo de piedra al ver a mi hijo corriendo hacia mi dirección. se me tira encima y yo solo lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. acaso estoy soñando? si es así no quiero despertar nunca.

-te extrañe mucho-me dice entre sollozos

-hijo!-digo entrecortada mente

ahora me siento completa, gracias dios.

-mamá, mi hermana también esta aquí-me dice

me acerco hacia la niña y la abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ayato va a estar muy feliz.

-vamos a casa. hay muchas personas que los extrañan-

en el recorrido a casa hiro-chan me cuenta lo que les hicieron, como tardo para idear un plan y escaparse de ese lugar. estoy tan furiosa por lo que les hicieron, voy a encontrar a esos mal nacidos no importa que.

entramos a la mansión y pego un grito.

-que pasa?!-vienen todos exaltados

-los encontré-digo y me hago a un lado para que vean a los chicos

-shina, hiro!-exclama ayato mientras shina corre hacia sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos-hijo...-lo llama el pelirrojo

-estoy bien, mi hermana lo necesita mas que yo-

-hijo dale un abrazo-le digo en un murmuro

lo duda un poco pero al final lo abraza.

-donde estaban?-me pregunta shu

-estaba caminando y los vi correr hacia mi, prácticamente ellos me encontraron a mi-

-entonces eso quiere decir...-empieza a decir kou

-que se escaparon-termino la oración

-voy a informarles a los chicos-me dice kou, yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-quiero saber quien fue..?-empieza a decir shu pero lo interrumpo

-por ahora solo hay que dejar que descansen, después nos ocuparemos de ese tema-

-si, tienes razón-

luego de unas horas ayato se va con su hija y kou también se va no sin antes darle un gran abrazo a mi hijo.

-hiro-chan ya tenes que irte a la cama-le digo

-puedo dormir con vos?-

-pero por supuesto-le digo

nos vamos a la habitación.

-que descanses-le doy un beso en la frente

-buenas noches mami-y cierra su ojos

me lo quedo mirando por unos minutos y de repente lagrimas empiezan a brotar de mi ojos. si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo capaz a hiro no se lo hubieran llevado.

voy a encontrar a esas personas que lastimaron a mi hijo y a su hermana. me levanto de la cama muy lentamente para que hiro no se despierte.

bajo y me voy a la cocina.

-tampoco podes dormir?-

-shu-san...no tampoco puedo dormir-le digo mientras saco la leche de la heladera

-hiro...es muy astuto, es un niño bastante inteligente-dice

-si-digo mientras tomo el vaso de leche

-ya no llores, ellos ahora devuelta están con nosotros-

shu me abraza para consolarme, estoy mas tranquila pero me siento culpable.

-te dije que ellos volverían, ahora nosotros tenemos que encontrar a los responsables-

-lo se-

respiro hondamente y luego me alejo del chico.

-hasta mañana-le digo antes de irme a mi habitación

 **si se que es algo corto pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer TT_TT, no me maten por favor.**

 **también quería comentarles que tengo una cuenta en wattpad, me pueden encontrar como MNeko-chan25. ahí tengo historias nuevas, así que si quieren pueden pasar por la pagina y buscarme. y lo ultimo que quería decirles es que pienso hacer dos finales alternativos.**

 **bueno eso es todo, nos leemos luego**

 **bye bye :*****


	15. ¿quienes son los secuestradores?(parte2)

**hola a todos, antes que nada quiero explicar como tenia planeado esta historia, primero, se que a muchas les gusto ruki pero yo ya tenia pensado en que muriera, si no hice que se casaran o que yui se embarace de él, fue porque si no iba a hacer muy triste, osea tu amado muere y vos después te enteras que estas embarazada...no es muy lindo que digamos.**

 **segundo, yo si no mal recuerdo dije que iba a hacer dos finales alternativos, así que las que querían que termine con ruki esperen un poquito mas ;)**

 **tercero, no tengo pensado que yui se quede con ayato porque para mi no tiene sentido volver con la persona que te dejo cuando vos mas lo necesitabas.**

 **ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Narrador**

Dos días pasaron desde que los niños volvieron a sus casas.

Shu tuvo la idea de hacer una fiesta para los niños. Yui y ayato no se negaron.

-el salón ya está listo?-le pregunta

-sí, ya está todo-

-ok, entonces ve a buscar a yui y a mi sobrino-

-si-y sale de la oficina

-*toc toc*-

-pase-emite con voz cansina

-vinieron nuevas propuestas-le dice mientras le deja los papeles en el escritorio- algunas son interesantes- opina

-*suspira* lo veo más tarde, en un rato ya es la fiesta-

-ok, ya le dijiste a yui?-

-le dije a Carla que los vaya a buscar-

-ahhh-

-yuma y azusa van?-

-si-

-...y sobre "ese" tema, sabes algo?-

-los chicos y yo estuvimos averiguando y algo nos pareció sospechoso, al principio nos pareció raro pero luego recordamos algunas cosas y las piezas encajan-le dice

-a que te refieres?-le pregunta sin entender

-hace tres años...

 **Pov yui**

-hiro ya estás listo!?-

-si mamá!-

-*rinnn*-

Me acerco a la puerta

-quién es?-

-soy ayato-

Abro la puerta-hola ayato-kun, shina-chan-los saludo mientras los dejo pasar

-vinimos a buscarlos-me dice

-no era necesario pero gracias-

-mamá...me incomoda el traje-dice hiro mientras baja las escaleras

-hola hijo-se acerca y lo abraza

-hola pa-le corresponde el abrazo

-hermano!-grita contenta shina

Mi hijo es muy sobre protector con su hermana.

Ambos miramos la escena con ternura.

-estas bien con el traje, después te lo sacas, si?-le digo

-mmmm bueno-

-ya que todos estamos listos, vámonos-dice ayato

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo se abre dejando ver a un hombre albino.

-hola, shu-san me mando a que los venga a buscar-me dice

-ah...-miro al pelirrojo

-entonces nosotros nos adelantamos- dice mientras toma a su hija de la mano-nos vemos en un rato-y se va

-vamos hiro-

Salimos de la casa y Carla nos abre la puerta del vehículo. Entramos y arranca el auto con destino al salón donde va hacer la fiesta de los chicos.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino.

Bajamos del auto y vemos a ayato y a shina.

-no los dejan entrar?-les pregunto y ellos solo asienten con la cabeza

-disculpe, soy yui komori-le digo al de seguridad

-...puede pasar-se hace un lado

-ellos entran conmigo-le digo señalando a los presentes

-claro-emite

Entramos al lugar y me quedo maravillada por la decoración.

-wow-emitimos todos a coro

-me esmere mucho en esto, ustedes que dicen, quedo bien?-pregunta una tercera voz

Ambos volteamos y vemos a shu. Los niños se van a jugar con los globos.

-esta hermoso-le respondo con una sonrisa

-que bueno, y como está tu hija?-le pregunta a ayato

-bien por suerte, pero a veces se comporta medio raro-

-raro? En qué sentido?-

-ahora no quiere estar mucho tiempo con sus abuelos y tiembla cuando los ve, la verdad no sé que hacer-dice preocupado

-...que raro-opina shu

Concuerdo con shu, es raro, sera que quedo traumada por lo sucedido?

-tus padres vienen?-le pregunta el pelinaranja

-me dijeron que si, pero que solo iban a estar por un rato-

Mientras ambos siguen hablando, yo me voy con los niños

 **Pov shu**

Ya es hora de que las personas empiecen a venir, yui y los niños están jugando con algunos globos y ayato está al lado mío.

Necesito que hiro este conmigo para comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

El salón poco a poco se empieza a llenar más, yui, hiro y yo saludamos a los invitados.

-me disculpan un momento, debo ir al baño-dice la rubia antes de irse

-shu-san, te presento a mis padres-aparece ayato con dos personas

-hola, un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es tougo sakamaki-me saluda el hombre albino

-hola, encantada de conocerlo, me llamo cordelia-se presenta la mujer con una sonrisa

Lo que me llamo la atención fue que cuando estas dos personas se presentaron hiro empezó a apretarme la mano. Siento como tiembla en este instante mientras mira atentamente a los padres de ayato. Que en este caso también son sus abuelos paternos.

Shina también está temblando en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Ya no me queda duda. Definitivamente son ellos

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo mi sobrino se me adelanta.

-ustedes...fueron ustedes!-exclama

La pareja se queda perpleja.

-que dices hijo?-pregunta ayato extrañado

-ellos...ellos fueron los que nos secuestraron! Deben de creerme!-dice señalándolos

-no está bien mentir-dice la señora

-no estoy mintiendo bruja!-le dice con brusquedad

La mujer levanta su mano y rápidamente se dirige a la cara de hiro. Pero antes de que reaccionemos alguien sujeta el brazo de la señora.

-que ni se le ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi hijo-dice yui

Jamas la vi de esa manera, se nota que está furiosa, su rostro esta rojo como un tomate y tiene una expresión bastante seria.

-su hijo es un maleduca-pero es interrumpida por un golpe seco

Yui le dio una bofetada.

-así que ustedes fueron los malditos que se llevaron a los niños y los maltrataron-más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

-se está confundiendo- dice el señor sakamaki

-que está pasando aquí?-pregunta ayato confundido

-tus padres fueron quienes secuestraron a sus propios nietos-le digo

-no tiene sentido, para que harían eso?-

-pues veras...su empresa prácticamente está en bancarrota, se ve que tu padre malgasto el dinero y lo que se le ocurrió fue secuestrar a su propio nieto, al hijo del empresario más millonario del país-

-se equivocan nosotros...-intenta defenderse

-muchachos-llamo a mis fieles amigos-llamen a la policía y asegúrense que estén bajo las rejas-les digo

-como usted diga-me dicen y se llevan a los padres del pelirrojo, por supuesto pusieron resistencia pero de todas formas lo sacaron de la fiesta.

Esta de más decir que todos presenciaron la escena y ahora solo se escuchan como murmuran entre ellos?

-discúlpenme pero la fiesta se terminó!-digo alzando la voz

De forma ordenada se van, solo quedamos cinco personas en total. Kou, yuma y azusa se fueron con shin y Carla a la comisaría para mostrar la evidencia.

-antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte-le digo al pelirrojo-kou me contó que hace tres años mas o menos tu padre y mi hermano iban a hacer un proyecto, pero al final ruki no le convenció mucho y no quiso colaborar con tu padre-

-...si...pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-que tu padre contaba con que mi hermano le ayudase, su empresa ya estaba en crisis. Y como mi hermano falleció, se aprovechó de la situación y secuestro a los niños, ellos cuando nos llamaban nos pedían una cantidad de dinero muy grande-

-estas queriendo decir que ellos...-

-no solo querían nuestro dinero sino también dejarnos en bancarrota- término por él

-yo...lo siento mucho-se disculpa apenado

-tú no hiciste nada-

-no creí que mis padres fueran capaz de eso-

-te voy a ayudar para que tu empresa vuelva a estar estable, pero solo porque eres el padre de hiro-le digo

-...no puedo aceptarlo-dice cabizbajo

-papá...-lo mira suplicante mi sobrino

-*suspira* esta bien, gracias-

 **pov yui**

veo a ayato en ese estado y me pone triste, se que esta apenado y avergonzado por lo que hicieron sus padres, lo conozco.

pero aun así, ellos fueron quienes me separaron de mi hijo, no los puedo perdonar.

ayato nota mi mirada y se acerca a mí.

-lo siento mucho, en serio lo siento-me dice mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

Yo solo atino a acariciarle el pelo.

-tu no hiciste nada malo, es más hasta voz sufriste igual que yo por los niños-

-te juro que yo no sabía nada-

-ya lo sé, sé que no sos capaz de hacer tal como como secuestrar niños y mucho menos a tus propios hijos-

-no quiero arruinar el momento pero es hora de irnos-dice shu

ayato se aleja un poco de mí y me sonríe apenado.

-shina-llama a su hija

Yo copio su acción y llamo a mi hijo, nos despedimos y nos vamos con shu.

Ahora estoy más tranquila, los que les hicieron daño a los niños están bajo las rejas.

-ma yo...-

-ya paso, si? nadie te va a hacer daño de ahora en adelante-lo abrazo protectoramente

 **pov shu**

Miro por el espejo retrovisor como madre e hijo se abrazan, sonrío ante la escena.

-*brrr brrr*-suena mi celular

Tomo el aparato-alo?-

-mañana lo llevamos a juicio, ganamos-me dice

-me alegra oír eso, al final confesaron?-

-si-

-entonces mañana hablamos mejor-corto la llamada-confesaron-le digo

-enserio? que bueno-

-perdóname por no haberte dicho nada, me entere a último momento-

-no pasa nada, lo importante es que ya no van a poder hacer nada-

Y me sonríe comprensiva, qué es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? por qué me siento nervioso?

Qué es lo que me pasa?!

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **bye! :******


	16. palabras sinceras

**hola a todos! me demore un monton en actualizar, disculpen. pero es que estoy mas en wattpad.**

 **espero que disfruten del cap**

 **pov yui**

dos meses pasaron desde aquel incidente, en las noticias no dejaban de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta y sobre tougo sakamaki.

intentaron culpar a ayato también, pero shu y yo lo defendimos, por suerte ahora ya no hay tantos reporteros afuera de casa.

-bueno...creo que ya es hora de irme-dice el pelirrojo

-nos vemos mas tarde-

-chau-se despide y se va

en su descanso siempre viene para estar con los niños.

-chicos, tengan cuidado se pueden lastimar-levanto la voz llamando su atención

-bueno mamá-

shu-san últimamente esta muy ocupado y no lo vemos con mucha frecuencia como antes.

sin su presencia la casa se siente algo vacía.

 **pov shu**

-no entiendo porque no descansas, por lo que hiciste estos últimos dos meses tranquilamente podrías faltar cinco semanas-me dice

-no puedo, tengo que trabajar-

-*suspira* esta bien, como digas-y se va dejándome solo

dejo la pluma en mi escritorio mientras me levanto de mi asiento.

se que estoy exagerando, se que kou tiene razón, pero lo que me esta pasando esta mal.

no puedo sentir esto, no cuando fue novia de mi hermano, seria como traicionarlo, aunque él ya no este en este mundo.

saco de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo negro. por qué me dio esto?

abro la caja y veo un anillo, sigo sin entender porque en su testamento pidió de que tenga esto. lo dejo en el escritorio.

suelto un suspiro frustrado, me levanto de golpe mientras apoyo bruscamente mis manos sobre el escritorio. la cajita se cae, genial.

me agacho para levantarlo pero algo me llama la atención, lo recojo.

desdoblo el papel.

 _así que al final te diste cuenta hermano, espero que no te hayas tardado mucho..._

acaso él...?

 _ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, es imposible no enamorarse de una mujer como yui, no es perfecta?_

sonrío ante esa pregunta, claro que lo es.

 _se que si esta con vos, va a estar en buenas manos, solo te pido que la hagas feliz, has lo que yo no pude, por favor. les deseo lo mejor._

 _PD: a ella le encanta las rosas rojas_

ruki siempre esta un paso adelante de mi, tenia un sexto sentido, como él decía.

entonces lo que me dijo en la hoja...es un si? me dio su aprobación?

sera que en este momento me este mirando?

-a veces me das miedo hermano-murmuro guardando el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

es hora de actuar.

 **pov yui**

ruki espero que no te enojes pero...tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-en que piensas ma?-se sienta hiro al lado mio

-en nada hijo, donde esta shina?-

-se fue al baño-

-ahh-emito

se escucha la puerta.

-hola-saluda shu

-hola-le digo

-tío!-grita hiro contento

-hola campeón-le revuelve el pelo-yui reserve un restaurant para nosotros dos-me dice

-pero y los niños?-

-shin, carla-los llama-cuiden a los niños-

-si-

-ve a cambiarte-

-bueno-subo a mi habitación

busco algo elegante pero sencillo y al final lo encuentro, me pongo unos zapatos que combinen, me maquillo un poco y listo.

me despido de los chicos y nos vamos en el auto de shu.

-lamento si fue muy repentino, es que es algo importante-

-esta bien-le digo

 **pov shu**

ahora no es momento de ponerte nervioso.

-...y que hiciste hoy?-le pregunto

-estuve con los chicos y con ayato-me dice

-ah...-por qué tuvo que nombrarlo?

no es que tenga celos ni nada, pero ellos antes tuvieron algo y...ash! a quien quiero engañar? estoy celoso.

-ya llegamos-bajo del auto y rodeo este para abrirle la puerta

-gracias-me dice

entramos al lugar tomados de la mano.

-te gusta?-

-si-dice encantada

aunque sea tengo un punto a favor.

sonrío al verla mirar para todos lados como una niña pequeña.

-siéntate en donde quieras-

después de todo todo este espacio esta reservado para nosotros.

 **pov yui**

yui contrólate, no es una cita, es una salida de cuñados, no?

por qué esa palabra no me gusta como suena?

tomo asiento.

-qué quieres pedir?-me pregunta

-...lo que vos pidas-le digo desviando mi mirar

-bueno-

mientras el pelinaranja le pide al mozo yo intento fallidamente calmar mi acelerado corazón, por que estoy tan nerviosa?

 **narrador**

ambos están sentados sin decir nada, los dos están nerviosos.

por suerte el mozo llega con la comida que ordeno el chico.

comen en silencio, pero alguien lo rompe.

-yui...-la nombra llamando su atención

-...-lo mira atenta

-se que te va a sonar raro, extraño o como lo quieras llamar pero...-traga en seco-ash...esto es difícil-se rasca la nuca-me gustas, mas que gustarme te amo-

la chica abre la boca para decir algo pero no puede articular palabra alguna.

-de seguro piensas que esta mal, que no podemos estar juntos, pero te equivocas, si podemos-sigue hablando-no importa lo que piensen los demás...-

-shu-san...-dice al fin

-tenemos que estar juntos-dice ignorando a la chica-por favor, cásate conmigo!-se arrodilla

-shu-san...-vuelve a repetir

-por favor-le ruega

-...si-dice con una sonrisa

-que?-pregunta sin poder creerlo

-si, acepto-

-enserio?!-

yui solo asiente.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-le dice shu mientras la abraza-te amo, enserio te amo yui-

-yo también te amo shu-

palabras sinceras salen de sus bocas.

ambos se miran a los ojos, sus alientos se mezclan hasta que sus labios se juntan en un delicado beso. un beso que expresa el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro.

los dos estaban luchando internamente para controlar sus sentimientos pero al final sus corazones ganaron.

yui sabe que nunca se va a arrepentir de su respuesta, porque aunque lo quiera negar se había enamorado otra vez.

-ten-le da una rosa, las favoritas de ella

-gracias-dice aceptándola

-esto es tuyo-toma la mano de la rubia y le pone la sortija

-te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, te voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo-y sus labios se vuelven a juntar

 **el capitulo que sigue ya es el ultimo! TT_TT**

 **espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar  
**

 **les recuerdo que voy hacer finales alternativos así que voy a tardar un poquito.**

 **gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón :******

 **bye bye!**


End file.
